Mewtwo's Resolve
by DivideMyth
Summary: Mewtwo was alone in the virtual reality that its consciousness was in. Its old friends proved to be failers to the scientists and dissolved into nothing. Mewtwo was distressed and the scientists were working to wipe its memories. Soon, Aichi appeared, they were each other's first best friend, Aichi soon had to return to his own world. That was when they promised they'll meet again.
1. The First Strike

"Aichi!" A voice called as Aichi was in his deep sleep.

"Aichi!" The voice repeated, bringing Aichi out of his sleeping state. A pair of hands shook him, trying to make him wake up.

"Aichi, wake up! You have to go to school."

Aichi woke up to see his mother in front of him. With his eight years old sister beside her. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Aichi get dressed. I need to finish making breakfast, I'll be back to treat your cuts." Shizuka said. Aichi nodded with a sad expression on his face as he touched his left cheek to find the band-aid that was still on from after he got punched by a couple of his classmates yesterday.

He hurried and got dressed. He waited on his bed for his mom to come back and retreat his wounds.

Emi was standing at his doorway with new band aids, alcohol swabs and medicine for the cut. He put it on Aichi's table behind his headboard and waited for Shizuka to come in to do the procedure.

"Aichi, does it hurt?" Emi asked. She held her hand out to try to touch his wound.

Aichi was a quiet person, he never said too much. "It hurts a little." He answered before he flinched when Emi touched it.

"I'm sorry." Emi apologized as he stood up in front of Aichi. "I will cast a magic spell to make it go away. 'Go. Go. Fly away!'"

Aichi smiled a little before giving his sister a hug. "Thank you, I feel better already."

Shizuka walked back upstairs and cleaned up the wounds on his legs, arms and face. "Aichi, you really need to make some friends."

"I know. But it is hard, mom." Aichi responded as his cut burned.

"All done! Come down and eat breakfast." Shizuka said. Both Emi and Aichi followed her down to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the food." They ate all their food and left to go to school. Aichi walked Emi to her school before saying good bye and walked to his. He kept his head down as he walked through the busy streets filled with people from his school.

He walked by a park and stopped there for a second. "That older boy was so nice to me… He gave me one of his cards, I want to be strong because of his kindness." Aichi thought as he continued walking trying to hold his head up higher.

"Hey look! It is Shichi Aichi. I thought he would've quit school by now!" There was a wall of boys blocking the entrance through the gate. Aichi tried to slip through with his head down, but this time, they didn't let him pass.

One of the boys punched him back to his previous spot. Aichi held onto his left cheek after the impact as the boys surrounded him.

"You don't belong here, Aichi. The only thing you can do is being a good punching bag." He braced himself for more punches and got it a couple few times until the gate guard stopped them.

"Hey! Get to class!" The guard shouted as the boys dispersed. He walked to Aichi, who was on the floor crying with newly formed bruises. "Come on, I'll get you to the infirmary."

Aichi wiped his tears as the guard pulled him up and helped him to the infirmary. The bell already rang. When the gate guard and Aichi passed some classrooms, he heard people talking about him inside their classrooms.

"He always wants attention, doesn't he?"

"That's why no one is friends with him."

They got to the infirmary and the nurse didn't seem surprised to see Aichi there with new bruises on his face. "Come in." The nurse said.

Aichi walked to the bed closest to her. He had been in the infirmary many times before, so he wasn't nervous about being there. "Aichi, if you need help then ask for it. I can't remember how many times I've taken care of these wounds of yours."

"I'm sorry." Aichi replied before he cried when she touched a bruise on his face.

"Do you need me to speak to the principal about this?" The nurse asked. "If the students that are bullying you are disciplined, then maybe they would stop."

Aichi shook his head. The nurse looked at him with worry. The announcements came on the speakers. "Good morning, teachers and students. Once again I've been informed of bullying. If you this doesn't stop then I will be forced to lean to suspension and ultimately, expulsion. The purpose of this school is to mold all of you to become responsible for your older years. That means to be kind to one another and help each other out. That is the only announcement that I had to make, please be good to one another."

By then, the nurse was done patching Aichi up and he walked to his classroom afterwards. There the boys from earlier smirked as he walks to his seat at the back. In the beginning, the teacher would ask Aichi 'Why are you late, Sendou?' But now she knows what was going on with him.

Fortunately, it was almost the last day of school until summer break. Tomorrow was going to be the end of elementary school and the graduation ceremony. Today, students were getting their report cards and having free time after that.

"Aichi Sendou." The teacher called. Aichi got up from his seat and walked to the front. A boy whispered something to the one beside him, the one closest to Aichi moved his leg to the walkway and tripped Aichi causing him to fall.

"Naoki!" The teacher shouted. Aichi got up from the floor and recover quite quickly. There was now a small bleeding cut on his face.

"I'm okay." Aichi assured as he wiped his face to find there was some blood. The teacher walked up to Aichi and put a band-aid over his already band-aid covered face before confronting Naoki.

"Go to the principal's office." The teacher demanded. The boy beside Naoki sent to glare to Aichi.

Aichi put his hand on the teacher's arm. "I'm alright. I think he was just stretching when I happened to walk past." He said. Naoki looked at Aichi with surprise, he was covering for him.

"Aichi, you have to do something when you are getting bullied." The teacher said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

Aichi shook his head. "I can tell he really didn't mean it." He assured.

"Okay, Aichi. You can tell me if you need help." The teacher replied before walking him to the front and giving him his report card. Aichi walked back to his table safely and opened the report to see his marks.

Right now, his marks were the least of his problems, but he took a look out of curiosity. All his marks were incredibly high; high 80s and 90s all around. That cheered him up a little, but anyone can see that he was still troubled.

During free time, Aichi sat alone on his desk, secretly looking at the card he was given by Kai. When he was approached by a group of boys he hid it in case they tried to steal it from him.

"After what we did to you outside, I thought that you would've run back home." The leader grinned as he slammed his hand into Aichi's table making him jump.

He turned to Naoki, who was in the back of the crowd. He didn't do a thing to help him as one of the boys in front of him walked behind him and snatched Blaster Blade from inside his desk.

Aichi tried to get it back. "Please, give that back. It means a lot to me." He pleaded as he tried to snatch it back, he was pushed to the wall. The boy that was carrying the card flipped it over to the side and threatened to rip it.

"Please… Don't…" Aichi cried. The teacher was outside talking to another teacher. When the boy was about to rip it, the teacher just walked in with the other teacher.

"Boys! All of you! Come outside!" The teacher shouted. The boy growled before threw the card back to Aichi. All of them stomped outside where the male teacher was watching them until their teacher finished checking on Aichi.

Aichi checked on the card to see that it was just fine. "Aichi, I'll call your parents to get you. I heard that you were going to a different middle school, it would be best if you go back him now so that they can't hurt you after school."

Aichi agreed as he packed up his stuff and waited for the teacher to finish speaking to his mom. It was a short conversation so that she can get to speaking to the boys. "You mom is going to pick you up in around 15 minutes. I wish that you weren't bullied so terribly that you have to change schools. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help you."

They walked out of the classroom, Aichi kept his head down to try to pass through without bringing too much attention to himself. He safely got to the principal's office and waited for his mom to come pick him up.

"Aichi, I'm sorry about the experiences you faced with those boys." The principal apologized. Aichi kept his head down and was quiet. He seemed to be sad. "I heard that you were going to change schools for middle school. Please take care of yourself there."

That was when Shizuka ran through the office door and hugged Aichi the second she saw him. "Aichi!" She called. Aichi savoured the embrace. "I guess I would need to thank Ms. Nanase before we leave. Thank you for taking care of Aichi."

"Ms. Sendou, please be sure he is well at his new school." The principal replied.

"I will, thank you for your concern." Shizuka replied. She squatted down to Aichi. "How about let's thank Ms. Nanase before leaving?"

Aichi nodded slightly. "Take care, Aichi." The principal said. Aichi bowed in response and left with his mom. They walked down the hallway to his classroom and entered. Aichi took a breath before entering.

"Ms. Sendou! You can quicker than I expected." Nanase said.

"Thank you for calling me. Knowing Aichi, he would've kept quiet until the end of school and not burden me or anyone else about it." Shizuka replied. She patted Aichi's head while she was talking.

Nanase squatted down to Aichi's height. "Take care, Aichi. It was an honour teaching you this year."

"Thank you for always helping me." Aichi thanked as she patted his head.

"Aichi is really quiet, but he is really smart and kind. I'm sure he will become a great person when he grows up. One day, you will be strong and break out of your shell, Aichi. I'm sure of it." Nanase said.

"Well, I hope so. Maybe someday he can finally find some friends that will help him." Shizuka replied. "We should get going, you need to watch your class."

"Okay, I'm sure you still have things to do at home. Bye Aichi. It was nice to see you again, Ms. Sendou." Nanase replied.

Aichi bowed before leaving the classroom and going home.

"Aichi, your face is all bruised. They must've hit you again." Shizuka said.

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that much." Aichi replied.

As he was walking home, Aichi heard something. "Mew." Aichi ignored it thinking that he was just hallucinating, but then he started to feel extreme exhaustion.

"Mom, I'm really tired right now." Aichi said as his eyes got heavy.

"You must've got too less sleep last night. I'll carry you home, just sleep." Shizuka replied. Aichi fell asleep as Shizuka carried him back home.

* * *

 **~In the Pokemon World~**

Little Mewtwo was in the water tank asleep. Its consciousness was inside a virtual reality with Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Amber.

" _Where am I?"_

" _Who am I?"_

"It's just like all the other clones. All their vitals are working, but it's not gaining consciousness." A scientist said.

" _I sense others near me… What are those strange sounds I'm hearing?"_

A light shone and Amber emerged from it. "Those are words. Their talking." She answered.

" _What are you?"_

"What do you mean? I'm a girl, a person." Amber giggled.

" _A person? Am I a person too?"_

"Well, you look like a Pokemon. I didn't know that a Pokemon can speak in person." Amber replied.

" _So, which one am I?"_

"It might matter to you which one you are, but to me, it doesn't matter. Here, you, I, all of us are the same." Amber answered as she twirled around before Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander appeared and stood around them.

The place they were in changed into a town. "Everyone here is a copy, that is why all of us have twos on the end of our names. For example, my name is Ambertwo, but I am still Amber." Amber explained as they were flying around.

They flew around, exploring the virtual world. "I call this my memory place, this is where I used to live!" Amber explained as the colour started to colour the world. A bright shining light in the sky caught Mewtwo's eye.

" _What is that? In the sky?"_

"It is the sun, it keeps our world bright and keeps us warm all day." Amber explained a gust of wind blew them. "And that is called wind, it helps us along, sometimes it is light, but sometimes it's really strong."

The sun started to set. "That is called a sunset, that is when the sun says goodbye."

The moon appeared. " _Is that a sun too?"_

"No, that is the moon. It reflects the sun's light. It is just like us, we are reflections of our original forms." Amber explained.

Mewtwo tried to reach for the stars in the sky. "Those are stars, they keep us company until the sun comes back."

Suddenly, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur started to fade away. " _Where did they go?"_

" _What's wrong, Amber? What is happening?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"I think, it's time for us to say goodbye." Amber replied as she started to fade.

" _Goodbye?"_ The world started to darken as Mewtwo started to tear up. " _Why do I feel strange? What are these?"_ It touched the tears on its face.

"Those are tears, that means you are crying. It happens when you are sad. I heard from my daddy, that when Pokemon cry, their tears are full of life." Amber explained as she was almost gone.

" _I'm so sad…"_

"I have to go." Amber said.

" _But why?"_

"I don't know, but it's alright. Thank you for caring for me. But you should be happy. You are alive and life is wonderful…" Amber answered as she was gone.

" _Amber! Please! Come back! Please!"_ Mewtwo's aura escalated as it's brainwaves started to go out of control.

"Mewtwo is getting too flustered!"

"But why?!"

"Hurry, we need to wipe its memories! We can't afford to lose this one!" The head ordered. Everyone scrambled to do their jobs.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was curled up in the black space. " _Where am I? Who am I?"_

A blue light shone and illuminated the space. " _What is that? It is warm…"_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Aichi's voice asked as the light continued to shine brightly.

" _Who are you?"_

"So, there is someone here… My name is Aichi. I'm scared, where am I?" Aichi asked.

" _What is scared?"_

"It is when your heart pounds and when your breath starts to speed up. You never felt that way before? I feel it every day, I don't want to feel it anymore." Aichi explained.

" _I feel like something is hurting in my heart. Is that scared?"_

"Something must've made you upset. Here, I'll be your friend." Aichi said as his spirit emerged from the light and hugged Mewtwo.

" _A friend?"_

"It is a person that will stay by your side and play and talk to you. I never had one, have you?" Aichi asked. The warmth of his light made Mewtwo smile.

" _No… A friend, it feels so warm."_

Aichi smiled. "Yea, it does."

"Mewtwo's waves are stabling rapidly, but why?" The scientist asked.

"Aichi! Wake up for lunch." Shizuka called. Aichi was the only one that can hear her voice.

"I'm sorry, my mom is calling me." Aichi apologized as he let go of their embrace.

" _Where are you going?"_

"Thank you for being my friend. I'll be back some day, I promise." Aichi said with a smile.

" _A promise? What is that?"_

"It is a vow that can't be broken. That means that we will definitely see each other again. It might be days, weeks, months or years, but I promise that I will see you again." Aichi promised. "Even if we get older, I will see you again. I hope you remember me!"

" _I will! My first friend… I promise that we will see each other too!"_

Aichi nodded and smiled. "Bye!" His light disappeared and Mewtwo laid there waiting for the day that Aichi comes back.

* * *

 **~5 Years Later~**

Aichi was finally back to his normal life after coming back from the seed chaos in the Moon Palace. It was finally the end of his first year of high school and he's seemed to have forgotten about his promise to Mewtwo because of all that has happened.

"Aichi, are you going to Card Capital to celebrate finishing the year?" Naoki asked from across the room. Aichi was packing up his stuff before turning to see him.

"Alright. Maybe, Kai and the others will be there too." Aichi answered.

"Sendou, did I hear that the club is going to Card Capital?" Shingo asked. When Aichi heard 'club' he turned behind him, remembering all the good memories and experiences they had together with Kourin. Naoki elbowed Shingo telling him that he shouldn't have brought back any memories of Kourin. "I'm sorry, Sendou."

"No, it's fine. I need to get over it, I guess…" Aichi replied with a forced smile. He stood up from his seat with his bag. "Come on, let's go get Misaki."

"Alright! I want a fight with Kai! Today will be the day I finally defeat him!" Naoki declared as the whole classroom looked at him. Aichi and Shingo were standing beside him awkwardly. Shingo pushed both Naoki and Aichi forward.

"Come on! We need to get Misaki and go." Shingo said. They walked to Misaki's classroom and she was just about to leave.

"Misaki! We are going to go to Card Capital for today's meeting." Aichi informed as she walked passed them so that they wouldn't block the doorway for everyone else.

They walked through the hallway to get to the front of the school and start heading to Card Capital. "Oh, Misaki. You are going to be a third year next year, right? That means that you will be graduating soon." Aichi pointed out.

"Come to think of it, Kai, Miwa and Ren are graduating next year too." Naoki added.

"I wonder what everyone is going to do once they are done high school." Aichi thought. "What are you thinking of doing, Misaki?"

"I'll try to get into a university. Miwa asked me to help him study since we are interested in going to the same one." Misaki answered.

"I know that Kai will be scouted, but I wonder if he is going to join a team or go to university." Aichi said.

"Sendou, it might be kind of early but, what are you planning on doing?" Shingo asked with a smile of curiosity.

"Me? Um… I don't know yet." Aichi answered. "I guess, I should start thinking about some plans for the future…"

"Are you kidding me, Aichi? Even if you don't think about it, you can always join one of the teams you get scouted by." Naoki responded.

"Yea, but… I never thought of joining a pro league before." Aichi replied.

"Think like that will leave you living on the streets, you delinquent!" Shingo scolded.

"Who are you calling a delinquent, Granny Glasses!?" Naoki responded.

"Don't worry about it right now, Aichi. You have plenty of time to think about it." Misaki assured.

"Thank you, Misaki." Aichi thanked as they got to Card Capital.

By the time they got there, the Hitsue High students were already there and card fighting. "Hey, Aichi! What took you so long to get here?" Miwa greeted.

"Hey, Miwa. Card fighting Kai, I see." Aichi responded as he looked at the game.

"Yea, this guy wanted a warm up game before he card fights you." Miwa replied as he smirked at Kai.

Aichi turned to Kai. "Miwa..." He replied as he saw Kai with an impatient expression.

Kai stood there crossed arms waiting for Miwa to take his turn. "Miwa, it's your turn."

"Yea, Yea." Miwa answered as he stood and drew.

"Naoki, how about we start our own match?" Aichi suggested. They walked to the table beside Kai and Miwa and set up.

"Mew"

Aichi looked around, it seemed like he was the only one that heard it. Every turned to him worried. "Is something wrong, Aichi?" Kai asked.

Aichi snapped out of it. "Um… I guess not." He answered, but that only added to the worry of his friends.

"Come on, Aichi. Let's card fight!" Naoki said. Aichi nodded and focused on the game.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

* * *

Aichi and Kai won their card fights.

"That was a good card fight, Naoki." Aichi said.

"As expected, he lost." Shingo grinned as Naoki flared. Everyone's eyes were on Naoki and Shingo who were going at each other again. Aichi giggled after watching them.

"Mew!"

Aichi heard it again. His sudden stop of laughter drew the worries again. "Aichi, tell me what's wrong." Kai demanded softly. He knew that he was the one Aichi trusted the most.

"Hey, Miwa. Let's card fight." Naoki challenged.

"Bring it on!" Miwa accepted as they got on the card fight table. Everyone else watched the battle as Kai pulled Aichi out so that he can tell him what's wrong.

"Kai, I'm fine." Aichi assured.

"I can tell something is wrong. You can tell me anything." Kai responded.

Aichi shrugged. "You might think I am losing my mind if I tell you." He warned pausing to see what Kai was going to reply. Kai just stood there and waited for his explanation patiently. "I've been hearing something, I know it is crazy. It is saying 'Mew', but it feels like something is calling me. Strangely, I feel like I heard this before."

"You don't remember when?" Kai asked. Aichi shook his head. Kai thought for a moment. "Don't do anything on your own, Aichi. If anything happens, tell us."

Aichi smiled. "Alright."

"Come on, maybe a card fight can get your head straightened out." Kai suggested. Aichi agreed and they walked to one of the card fight tables.

Kai was transferring his cards and his hand didn't have a grade 2. On the other hand, Aichi's hand, was just fine.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Advanced Party Seeker, File!"

"Dragon Knight, Sadegh!"

"Mew!"

"It sounds like whatever it is trying to get me to talk to it." Aichi thought.

"Aichi!" Kai called. Aichi snapped out of his thoughts once more. "Come on! Focus! Don't black out in the middle of our card fight!"

"I'm sorry. I draw." Aichi said. "I ride, Little Sage Marron. And File moves back. I end my turn."

"Get into the game, Aichi. If you aren't at your best, you're going to lose." Kai warned as he drew. "I ride, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Sadegh moves and I call Aermo."

"With a boost of Aermo, Bahr attacks." Kai declared.

"He must need to find a grade 2 or 3, but…" Aichi thought.

"Mew!"

"I don't guard."

Kai was surprised because he should've guarded. If he couldn't draw a grade 2, he couldn't ride. "Drive check." It was another Bahr. "Using Aermo's ability. With that attack successful, I discard one of the cards in my hand and I draw a new one." He dropped an Aermo and drew Tahr.

"Where are my grade 2?" Kai thought. "I end my turn. Come on, Aichi! Get your head in the game!"

"I stand and draw. Arise, my avatar! I ride, Blaster Blade!" Aichi suddenly felt something and his vision started to blur. "What… Is happening…?" He asked as he fell to the ground. Kai hurried over and caught him before he can completely fall on the ground.

"Aichi!" Kai called to see that Aichi had fainted. Everyone else abandoned their card fights and quickly checked on Aichi.

"Mew."

"Who are you?" Aichi asked as he opened his eyes and found that he was on a lakeside. He looked around and he definitely wasn't anywhere close to home. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, Mew appeared in front of him and made him jump. " _Mew!"_ Mew flew around him.

"Your name is Mew right?" Aichi asked.

Mew nodded. " _Mew"_

"Why did you bring me here?" Aichi asked.

" _Mew"_

Aichi couldn't understand it, but he had a mutual understanding of what it was saying. "Do you want me to follow you?"

Mew nodded as it flew up a cliff side that led to a grass valley. Aichi got up and looked up at the steep cliff. Luckily, it wasn't really high. He climbed up step by step before losing his footing and falling down.

" _Mew!"_ Mew used Psychic and carried him all the way up.

"If you can do that, why didn't you do it from the start, Mew?" Aichi asked. Mew whacked him with its tail. "Okay, I'm sorry." He kept walking, following Mew around.

When they met people, Mew teleported away, leaving Aichi to fend for himself. "Wait! Mew! Don't leave me!" Aichi shouted. He attracted the attention of the 3 people who were cooking. " _Why are there people out in this valley cooking, shouldn't they be at home?"_

"Hey! You over there! Are you lost?" The oldest one shouted.

Aichi walked closer to the group. " _I guess being in a group is better than being alone."_ He thought as he reached the group.

"I'm not really sure where I am, right now. I just woke up on the lakeside." Aichi answered as he scratched his head. Aichi didn't know where he was, but he knew that he definitely isn't in the world that he knew.

Pikachu walked up to Aichi and he crouched down to pet him. "Hello." Aichi greeted as he kept petting him. He was petting all the right spots, spots where he wouldn't be electrocuted.

"You must know a lot about Pikachus." The youngest boy pointed out.

"So your name is Pikachu?" Aichi asked.

"You don't know what a Pikachu is?" The girl asked. Aichi shook his head.

"Wait, do you know what Pokemon are?" Brock asked. Aichi shook his head again.

"I don't really know anything here." Aichi answered as he got up. Togepi jumped into his arms. "But, they are really nice creatures, aren't they?" Aichi smiled as Togepi cheered. The three looked at each other.

"How do you live and not know what Pokemon are?" The girl asked.

"That is complicated." Aichi answered as he placed Togepi on the floor.

"Well, they are creatures that live with us on this planet. You can find them anywhere. Sometimes you see them battle in a Pokemon Battle with a trainer that they are partnered with." Brock explained.

"I see." Aichi responded. " _It's kind of similar to Vanguard in some aspects."_ His stomach gurgled as he blushed.

"Are you hungry? We have enough to give you something to eat." The older boy suggested.

"No, I can't do that. I don't have anything to pay you back." Aichi responded.

"Come on, I insist." He replied. "All I ask for is to tell us your name."

"My name? It's Aichi Sendou." Aichi answered.

"Aichi? You don't hear that name every day. My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu."

"My name is Misty, and this is Togepi."

"My name is Brock. I am a Pokemon Breeder. Now come on, let's eat." Brock said. Everyone hurried to get the food, but Aichi was hesitant. Brock handed Aichi a bowl. "Come on, take it. You're hungry and you don't know where you are."

Aichi smiled and took the bowl of stew. "Thank you, it smells really good." They ate together on the table.

"So, where did you come from Aichi?" Brock asked.

"Um… That is a complicated question to answer. But I can say for sure, I'm definitely not from here. Well, where ever I am right now." Aichi answered.

"You aren't from the Kanto Region. Are you from Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh?" Misty asked. Aichi shook his head.

"I don't really know what happened, but I guess I'm from nowhere here." Aichi responded. He held out a Pokemon Food to Pikachu.

"You don't happen to have any Pokemon, do you?" Ash asked.

"No, I didn't even know what they were before you told me." Aichi answered.

"Weren't you with someone before? I think I heard you calling the name Mew?" Misty asked.

"Yea, that's its name. I think it was a Pokemon, it definitely wasn't human." Aichi answered. The group looked at each other.

"There isn't a Pokemon named Mew, is there?" Ash asked.

"I never seen or heard of one." Misty added.

"It must be a new or legendary Pokemon." Brock suggested.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile in an Unknown Location~**

Mewtwo was watching them and recognized Aichi even though he looked older. It remembered the time when they met inside its consciousness and the promise they made to each other. " _That's him…"_

It watched as Aichi laughed with his new friends, something he didn't do long ago. Mewtwo sent a Dragonite with an invitation to Ash and the others. The Dragonite flew past the group and knocked the table down.

"Hey! Watch where you're flying!" Ash shouted. The Dragonite flew back a little since he'd passed them. Aichi petted him.

"What are you here for?" Aichi asked nicely. Dragonite smiled and handed an envelope to them. Ash opened it and a hollow device was in it. He opened it and a women hologram appeared.

" _Greetings, Pokemon trainers. I'm here as an invitation."_

"She is really pretty." Brock commented.

" _You are chosen from a selected group of trainers to take part in a gathering. It will be hosted by my master; the world's greatest Pokemon trainer and his palace on New Island."_ The hologram changed into a map revealing the location. " _A fiery will leave from the Old Shore Wharf to take you to the island this afternoon. Only the trainers that present this invitation are allowed to take part. If you decide to attend, please reply at once. Write your names on the bottom of the page and check one of the boxes. My master is waiting."_ The hologram closed.

"We should go!" Ash agreed.

"Ash, I don't know. It sounds fun, but I have a bad feeling." Aichi warned.

Brock put his arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Aichi. We can meet that beauty together."

"I don't know, Brock." Aichi replied.

"Come on, Aichi. Please come with us." Ash pleaded as he wrote his name down on the sheet of paper with the check mark as a yes.

"Okay, but I'm not a Pokemon trainer." Aichi replied.

"I don't think they would mind." Misty assured. Aichi wrote his name down on the sheet and handed it to Dragonite and he flew away.

"Come on, let's get to the wharf!" Ash said. Everyone got their stuff packed up and Aichi waited with Pikachu and Togepi.

Meanwhile, the Dragonite ran into Team Rocket, but they weren't much of a bother. The sheet soon arrived to Mewtwo and it looked at it. " _So he kept his promise after all…"_

Mewtwo stirred up the clouds with its Psychic powers and caused a storm.

Mew was inside a bubble in a pond relaxing when it sensed some abnormalities. It went to the surface and popped the bubble. " _Mew"_ It started to fly to where Mewtwo was.

* * *

Aichi, Ash, Misty and Brock were running in the rain. It was starting to pour on them badly.

"Pikachu, come inside my jacket. It will keep you dry." Aichi suggested as he picked Pikachu off of the floor and kept Pikachu somewhat dry as they kept running. "This is strange, it was sunny when we were having our lunch. A storm like this couldn't have built up that quickly."

"That doesn't matter right now! We need to get to the wharf." Brock replied. Aichi continued to have a bad feeling.

Once they got to the wharf they ran inside. All four of them were soaked, Pikachu jumped out of Aichi's uniform jacket and Aichi brushed his fur. That was when, Aichi noticed that his tie wasn't around his neck, it must've been gone since he arrived in this world.

"Togepi is all soaked!" Misty exclaimed as she tried to dry Togepi up.

"It looks bad outside, I wouldn't be surprised if the ferry is cancelled." Aichi pointed out after seeing the heavy waves outside.

Many trainers were already gathered at the Pokemon Center part of the building waiting for the ferry or any news about what was going to happen.

A moment later, Officer Jenny and Miranda stood in front of the crowd of trainers to deliver the news. "The ferry has been cancelled." Officer Jenny informed bluntly.

"What?"

"But I have to get to New Island!"

"Me too!"

"Calm down! It is more than just rain, the currents are too hectic to move through the sea safely. The harbour manager also thinks that this can be the worst storm ever." Officer Jenny replied.

"Listen to me! The prophets have predicted the return of the Winds of Water. For years, people have prayed that humans never have to go through a deadly storm ever again." Miranda explained.

"But, wasn't that just a legend?" Officer Jenny asked.

"The ancient ruins tell that the storm wipes out everyone but a few Pokemon. Only their sorrow and their tears will be able to revive those lost in the storm. But there are no Pokemon tears today, just waters where no one can survive." Miranda explained.

"And that's why your ferry to New Island has been cancelled." Officer Jenny concluded.

"Well, I'm going to New Island anyway! All my Pokemon are water types. We'll just swim over to that island."

"The waves are savage! There is no way you'll make it." Miranda responded.

"If your Pokemon get injured, you'll be out of luck because the Pokemon Center on that Isn't was recently closed down." Jenny added.

"But why?" Ash asked as both him and Aichi got to the front.

"Because the Nurse Joy working there has been missing for a month and if anyone finds her, please contact me immediately. That's the picture of her on the wall." Jenny explained.

Brock looked at the picture. "She's cute." He commented.

"Isn't it strange that she went missing when the storm happens to appear a month afterwards? Isn't that a little much of a coincidence?" Aichi pointed out.

"What are you alluding to?" Jenny asked.

"I think someone is pulling the strings. I don't know how, but it is too much of a coincidence to say that it was just random chance." Aichi thought.

"So you understand why you can't go?" Jenny asked.

Aichi shook his head. "That is the reason why we need to go. To straighten this mess out and find out who is the one responsible. We can't run away from our problems forever." He answered.

"Yea! Exactly what he said!"

"Let's go!"

Some started to run outside and release their Pokemon and moved through the storm.

"Wait! If you don't stop, I'll place you all under arrest!" Jenny shouted as she Miranda and everyone else ran outside. "Come back!"

"Some trainers have no fear. Some feel that is just another challenge they need to face. They follow their hearts and only that. That is what will set them apart and make them Pokemon Masters." Miranda replied. "Good luck…"

Ash, Aichi, Misty and Brock were the last to run out. "Come on! We need to get to that island too." Ash said.

"But, Ash. Our Pokemon aren't strong enough to get through this." Misty replied.

"I guess you're right…" Ash said.

That was when strange looking people with a canoe came to the dock. "You want to cross maybe. Come on our boat, it will get you to the island."

Aichi, Ash, Brock and Misty looked at each other before getting on.

"Stroke!"

"Stroke!"

"Stroke!"

"I think I'm going to have one…"

"Something's not right. Are you sure this boat is safe?" Misty asked.

"The waves are far too strong." Aichi said.

"Don't worry. This ship won't let you down."

Togepi seemed worried. "It's okay, Togepi! We're going to be alright!" Misty assured.

"There is a wave coming up!" Aichi shouted as the wave hit them. Fortunately, they survived and the people that were on the boat with them were revealed to be Team Rocket.

"It's Team Rocket!" Brock, Misty and Ash exclaimed together.

"I should've known there was something fishy with them!" Brock shouted.

"Who is Team Rocket?" Aichi asked. He was soaked and he wondered how they survived that wave.

"They are bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon!" Ash explained. Suddenly another wave hit and the canoe broke.

Everyone screamed as they sank into the water. Aichi was falling deeper into the water, he never learned how to swim and he didn't have any Pokemon to help him.

" _Is this the end…?"_ Aichi thought.

"Aichi!" Misty, Brock and Ash called from the top.

"Come on! We need to get to somewhere safe before we don't survive!" Brock shouted. Everyone looked back before Squirtle and Staryu swam away. Aichi continued to sink and lose his breath.

" _Mew!"_ Mew use Psychic to pull him out. Aichi coughed as he was brought back up.

"Thank you for coming, Mew." Aichi thanked as he was teleported to an unusual safe spot in the middle of the storm. He was brought to the dock and dropped off there. "But, Ash, Misty and Brock… What if they're still out there?"

" _Mew!"_ By then, Mew had already disappeared again. Aichi sighed as he wandered inside a cave. He heard footsteps in front of him and he ran to them.

There he saw Ash, Brock and Misty. "Guys!" Aichi called. They turned around and the women turned around too.

"Aichi! You made it! But how?" Ash asked.

"My friend got me here." Aichi answered.

"Where is your invitation?" The woman asked.

"I'm with them, we had a shared invitation." Aichi answered.

"Your name?"

"Aichi Sendou."

"Okay, please come this way." The woman said as they reached a door.

" _She knows my name? It must be that response form, but she didn't even pause to think if my name was on the sheet or not…"_ Aichi thought.

"Now that you're here. All trainers worthy of an audience with my master is here." The woman said. Everyone seemed confused.

" _How about the others?"_ Aichi thought.

"Only three! How about the others?" Misty asked.

"Only trainers capable of making it through the storm is worthy in my master's eyes." The woman answered.

Aichi's eyes changed into an intimidating one. "So, then. Your master was the one who created the storm. That is an awfully despicable thing to do, just to test trainers." He replied. The woman was quiet.

"Please release your Pokemon from your pokeballs. My master's intentions will be revealed momentarily." The woman said as the door closed behind them. Misty, Brock and Ash released their Pokemon and walked towards the other three trainers.

"Took you guys long enough." A boy in dark blue hair said.

"Hey! You made it too!" Ash greeted.

"Of course I got here. I decided to fly on Pidgeot's back. That was a breeze, there are the rest of my Pokemon. Oh, my name is Corey." Corey said as everyone turned to his Pokemon; Venusaur, Rhyhorn, Scyther, Hitmonlee and Sandslash.

Then they turned to the Pokemon near and in the fountain; Gyarados, Nidoqueen, Seadra, Golduck, Vaporeon and Tentacruel.

"Those are my Pokemon. I specialize in water types and my name is Fergus."

"Wow! You have a Gyarados! Aren't they suppose to be hard to train?" Ash asked.

"Yea, but once you train them, they can be the most faithful partners. Swimming here with Gyarados was easy sailing to get to here." Fergus answered.

"My name is Neesha. I got here with Dewgong. Those are my Pokemon over there."

Her Pokemon were Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Dewgong, Vileplume, Rapidash and Ninetales. Aichi wasn't sure what all their names were, but he was a warm presence for all of them. Wigglytuff ran to Aichi and he petted her in response.

"That is quite a trainer you have there." Neesha commented as Wigglytuff seemed comfortable around Aichi.

"I'm not a trainer. I have no Pokemon." Aichi responded. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a light shone. Wigglytuff ran back to Neesha.

"It is time to meet my master. The greatest Pokemon master in the world." The woman announced. Aichi started to become alert as Mewtwo flew down. Aichi immediately recognized it and his memory played through his mind. His promise to Mewtwo replayed in his head.

"Hey!" Aichi called as everyone turned to him. He ran to the front. He looked closely at Mewtwo and it had a different presence than it had a long time ago. Aichi tried to continue his warm aura as he can reunite with his friend.

"You never told me your name, long ago." Aichi said.

"Please be quiet." The woman demanded. Aichi looked at her as Mewtwo floated down.

"Yes, the most powerful Pokemon trainer is also a Pokemon. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the entire world… Mewtwo." The woman announced.

"Mewtwo…? Ruler of the entire world? Mewtwo! What's the meaning of this!?" Aichi shouted.

"A Pokemon?! A Pokemon can't be a Pokemon Master!" Fergus exclaimed.

"Quiet, human. From now on, I'm the one who makes the rules." Mewtwo said.

"How's it talking?" Misty asked.

"It's Telepathy!" Brock answered. It used its Psychic on Fergus and lifted him up in the air squeezing him.

"No! Mewtwo! Don't do this! Don't you remember me?! I'm Aichi! Remember! The kid that you met 5 years ago! Remember our promise! Please! Let him go!" Aichi pleaded. Mewtwo laughed and threw Fergus into the fountain.

"Why are you doing this, Mewtwo?!" Aichi asked.

"I remember our promise-" Mewtwo responded before being cut off my Fergus.

"We'll show you! Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Fergus commanded. Gyarados swam out of the fountain and shot a Hyper Beam towards Mewtwo.

Aichi ran in front of Mewtwo. "No!" He shouted as he was right in between the Hyper Beam and Mewtwo.

"Foolish, human." Mewtwo said as Psychic lifted Aichi out of the way and reflected the Hyper Beam right back to Fergus' Gyarados.

"Gyarados!"

"Child's play. I have no more use for you anymore." Mewtwo said as it released Nurse Joy from its control. He remained hold of Aichi with his Psychic as Brock caught Nurse Joy before she fell.

"Mewtwo! What are you planning?!" Aichi shouted.

" _Aichi, you were my first friend. I want you to stay by my side when I confront my destiny, I will have you commanding my new Pokemon clones when it is time."_

"What do you mean?" Aichi asked. Nurse Joy started to wake up as she looked around.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock called.

"Where am I? And how in the world did I get here?" Nurse Joy asked.

" _You were under my control. I pulled you out of the Pokemon Center to here, your knowledge of Pokemon physiology proved useful for my plan. Now, I cleansed your memory of the past few weeks."_

"Mewtwo!" Aichi called.

"Who are you?" Brock asked.

" _I am the ruler of this world. The master of humans and Pokemon alike. Humans are dangerous species, you brought me into your world for no purpose but to be your slave. But now I have my own purpose. With my storm, I will create a new world by destroying yours."_

"So you hate all humans and you are going to destroy us to save all our Pokemon." Brock said.

" _No. Your Pokemon will not be spared. They've disgraced themselves by being slaves to you, humans."_

"Mewtwo, please! They aren't slaves, they want to be partners with them as their equal." Aichi said. The squeeze on his got tighter as he screeched.

"Pikachu~!"

" _So you both say that Pokemon and humans are equals. You are more pathetic than anyone else, I learned that Pokemon and humans cannot be friends."_

Aichi's eyes widened as Pikachu was flung and Ash caught him before he can hit the ground. "Well, then. What makes us?" Aichi asked trying to ignore the pain Mewtwo was inflicting on him.

" _I told you that you were my first friend. I no longer believe that fact, you lied to me. You were nothing more than someone they sent to brainwash me."_

"That's not true! I never betrayed you, Mewtwo. I swear that I've never tried to do anything that will hurt you in any way. Also… If you truly believed that, why hadn't you gotten rid of me yet?!" Aichi asked as he was fighting the Psychic.

" _You have proved to be useful. You're ability to solve problems, your sense of awareness and your incredible adaptability are qualities of a spectacular leader. You will be the one to guide the new world into a bright future."_

"I can't! I won't! My friends are waiting for me! I need to get back to them! If you are truly going to destroy the world and create a new one, I will not assist you in any way!" Aichi shouted.

" _I'm not giving you a choice, Aichi. You will stand alongside me whether you are willing to or not."_ Mewtwo started using his powers to penetrate Aichi's mind.

"No!" Aichi cried as he resisted.

"Aichi!" Ash called. Aichi was continued resisting being controlled.

"Mewtwo! Please!" Aichi shouted as he started losing control.

"That's enough! You are a Pokemon! That means I can still capture you! Rhyhorn!" Corey called. Rhyhorn charged at Mewtwo. Before, Rhyhorn can get close enough, Mewtwo stopped Rhyhorn with Psychic and threw him across the table.

Aichi was losing his strength to resist as he fainted. "Mewtwo…"

"Rhyhorn!" Corey called as he checked on Rhyhorn.

" _Your Pokemon can't defeat me. My powers are too great, no trainer can conquer me."_

"Then you won't mind competing in a real match!" Ash challenged.

" _Is that a challenge?"_

"You bet it is!" Ash responded. Mewtwo used its Psychic to call some of its clones in disposal to awaken and aid it. Blastoise, Charizard and Venusaur emerged from a rising platform from underground.

" _As like most trainers, I too started with Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. But for their evolved form, I cloned them to be genetically modified more powerful copies."_

"They're copied!"

"Clones!"

" _Now, I suppose I'll test out the trainer that will assist me with my ambitions."_ Mewtwo turned to the unconscious Aichi, who it was holding up in the air with Psychic.

"Aichi!" Brock, Misty and Ash called. Mewtwo carefully let down Aichi on his feet as he opened his eyes with lifeless eyes replacing his previous kind eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" Ash asked.

" _I am controlling him. I will take an advantage of his gifted abilities and make him defeat all of you. If he fails, I will toss him away just like every other useless, human."_

"Aichi! Wake up! You can't be okay with this!" Brock called.

"It's futile. The Aichi you know… Is now gone." Aichi responded. A large door behind them opened revealing a battlefield with bleachers surrounding the field and the roof exposed. "Shall we commence our battle?"

"So, Mewtwo planned for this from the beginning." Brock said.

"Aichi didn't even know what Pokemon were when we found him, he can't already be a strong trainer." Misty pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if the Pokemon are clones! They can't be as strong as the originals! And that kid that it chose is obviously a beginner." Corey said. "We can defeat that Venusaur copy anytime can't we, Bruteroot!"

"Yea and we can also defeat that fake Blastoise can't we, Shellshocker!" Neesha agreed.

"I might not have a name, but I have my Charizard." Ash added as he released Charizard. Aichi looked at Charizard closely as Mewtwo was attacked by a Flamethrower. "I didn't say attack."

"Your Charizard is poorly trained." Mewtwo and Aichi commented together. Charizard shook off that comment. Ash watched Aichi in his lifeless state, before Aichi turned around and walked inside the stadium with Mewtwo and the three clones.

"They knew each other, so I don't think Mewtwo wants him to be destroyed by the storm like everyone else. I think Mewtwo is trying to keep Aichi safe because they are friends, Mewtwo just doesn't want to admit it." Brock guessed as they made their way into the stadium as well.

"How do you know, Brock?" Nurse Joy asked.

"It's because that is the only way this makes sense. Mewtwo sounds like it wants to control the world and be the strongest of that world, but then it takes control of Aichi and says that he was going to become the leader of the new world." Brock answered. Corey, Ash and Neesha stood at the other side of the battlefield from Aichi, Mewtwo and the clones.

"Now I see. He must mean a lot to Mewtwo." Nurse Joy said. "He might be different than he use to be, but Mewtwo internally thinks that that's the only way he can stay by its side."

"I'm going first." Corey decided as he stepped forward.

"Venusaur." Aichi said. Venusaur stepped up and the first move was Corey's.

"Bruteroot! Razor Leaf!" Corey ordered. Bruteroot followed the command and attacked.

Suddenly, Aichi's Psyqualia was triggered. "Vine Wipe, all those leaves." Aichi commanded.

"What? You're kidding right?" Corey replied. Mewtwo watched Aichi closely as Venusaur precisely cut through all of the leaves.

"Use Razor Leaf." Aichi ordered almost instantly after the last leaf was destroyed. They were in perfect sync.

"If you can do it, so can we. Bruteroot!" Bruteroot tried to destroy the leaves with Vine Whip, but it was soo strong and fast for him to handle.

"Finish with Vine Whip." Venusaur used Vine Whip and Bruteroot was knocked all the way to the wall and hit it hard causing him to faint.

"Bruteroot!"

"No way, Aichi can do that without any experience!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty, there is something not right. They are in perfect sync without even battling with each other." Brock pointed out.

"We'll show them! Shellshocker!" Neesha said as Shellshocker stepped up. As Venusaur returned to Aichi's side, he petted Venusaur. His hand was shaking, Mewtwo turned to him in shock.

"You did well." Aichi struggled to say. For a second there, his eyes turned back to normal before changing back into the lifeless eyes.

"That was…" Misty pointed out.

"It definitely was Aichi. He is naturally kind, not even Mewtwo's control can stop him from praising and being kind to Pokemon." Brock said.

"I thought you were supposed to be lifeless. You just looked like your old self, are you finally snapping out of it?" Neesha grinned.

"My master is Mewtwo. If master doesn't wish for my old self to return, I will not allow it." Aichi replied. He sent out his Blastoise.

"Alright, but you just disobeyed your so called, 'master'." Neesha replied. "Shellshocker use Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it using Rapid Spin." Aichi ordered. Blastoise spun and ran around the area, Blastoise took no damage and he got close enough to get a direct hit on Shellshocker. "Your pokemon don't get proper commands, there is no strategy involved in any of the two I've battled. Finish it with Hydro Pump!"

Mewtwo was caught by surprised. It didn't think Aichi will do that well even after analyzing him slightly. " _Why am I caught surprised? I took control of him for this reason, didn't I?"_ Mewtwo thought.

"It's up to us, Charizard." Ash said. Blastoise walked by Aichi, this time, he didn't react because Charizard stepped up before Aichi can have a chance to praise Blastoise.

"Aichi wake up! Can't you tell that Mewtwo is controlling you?!" Brock called.

"If Ash loses, Mewtwo is going to take our Pokemon and clone them before destroying them. Do you want that?!" Misty added. They were starting to feel tease and anxious, they knew that Aichi was the only one that can stop this unless Ash miraculously won.

"Charizard, remember. Use focus on your speed, not power." Ash reminded. Charizard ignored him as he fired a Flamethrower.

"Up in the air, use your speed." Aichi commanded. Charizard Clone dodged the Flamethrower easily and fired it's own hitting Charizard.

The Flamethrower was very powerful and Charizard fell to the ground. "Charizard get up!" Ash shouted.

"Use Dragon Claw to finish this." Charizard Clone swooped in to attack as Charizard was recovering.

"Charizard fly!" Ash shouted. Charizard responded and was about to fly past Charizard Clone.

"He's going to fly past you to your right." Aichi informed as the Dragon Claw made contact with Charizard. Charizard was knocked to the far wall and almost fainted.

"No way he could've seen that, much less that quickly!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Charizard!" Ash called. Charizard recovered quicker than Aichi expected and was quicker than before. "Charizard, Seismic Toss!" Charizard took Charizard Clone high up in the air and prepared to throw it back down.

Charizard Clone was faced backwards from Charizard, so it couldn't use Flamethrower. "Since, Charizard is behind you knock his off using Steel Wing." Aichi commanded. His Psyqualia intensified as the Charizard Clone flipped around while using Steel Wing knocking Charizard off. Charizard was falling in the air, injured by the Steel Wing.

"Finish this with Fire Blast." Charizard Clone shot it straight down and Ash's Charizard fainted on the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash called as he ran towards him. Charizard Clone flew down as Aichi pet it.

"You did well." Aichi praised sounding exhausted as his Psyqualia deactivated.

" _Now that you've been defeated. I will take your pokemon."_ Mewtwo raised his hand as purpled pokeballs with eyes in the center started chasing all the pokemon. Aichi just stood there lifelessly as he watched his friends pokemon get taken. He was still exhausted after using his Psyqualia for the battle.

"Charizard!"

"Shellshocker!"

"Bruteroot!"

Pokemon were getting captured left and right as Aichi started fighting back against Mewtwo's control. "No! Don't do this!" Aichi shouted. He clenched his head.

" _Aichi, you are under my control. There is nothing you can do to help them, so stand and watch."_

"I don't want this!" Aichi responded. He was already pre-exhausted from his Psyqualia, the more he struggled, the more energy gets sucked away from him until he ultimately fell back into Mewtwo's control.

Pikachu was running and dodging the Mewtwo balls. "Pikachu! Keep running!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu used Thunderbolt to knock some down, but they just kept coming. He was up on the edge of the platform and soon fell down.

"Pikachu!" Ash called as he jumped in hopes of getting Pikachu, but a Mewtwo ball got to him before Ash can get to him.

"Pikachu! I'm not letting you have Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he held onto the Mewtwo ball before falling into a pool of water. "Pikachu! Release him!"

Aichi watched helplessly, Mewtwo kept him by its side. His eyes followed Ash as he fell into the hole leading to the cloning room. "Ash…" Aichi said quietly and weakly. Mewtwo only slightly heard him.

Brock, Misty, Nurse Joy, Corey, Neesha and Fergus stood in front of Mewtwo and Aichi helpless because all their pokemon were stolen from them already.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to destroy us?" Fergus asked.

"My master is generous enough to let you leave here, but you will be destroyed by the storm in time. Your fate is already sealed, but you may leave and live longer." Aichi answered.

"Aichi, wake up already! You don't belong on that side!" Brock called.

"I… Belong wherever Mewtwo is…" Aichi responded hesitantly.

"It's no use Brock. Mewtwo is in control of him. No matter how much you call him, he doesn't have enough strength to fight back." Nurse Joy said. She saw Aichi's sweat and quickened breath, showing that he was still fighting but failing.

" _I need to get back… I need to see Kai, Naoki, Misaki, Kamui, everyone once again. I want to play Vanguard with everyone again…"_ Aichi thought.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile: Vanguard World~**

Everyone brought Aichi to his home, but he didn't wake up for a long time which made everyone worry.

"Bro…" Kamui called.

"There is nothing we can do. I wonder what happened to him." Misaki said.

"Yea…" Naoki agreed. Aichi seemed relaxed and looked like he was just sleeping.

"What do you think is wrong with Sendou?" Shingo asked.

"This is something more than exhaustion. He fell asleep right after riding Blaster Blade and he was hearing something call him. Something big is going on and once again he is doing this on his own." Kai explained.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help him." Naoki replied.

"First, we need to know what is happening." Misaki said.

Kai then had an idea. "Maybe Blaster Blade would know something." He took out his phone and searched through his contacts to find Ren.

"You're calling Ren…?" Kamui asked with doubt. Kai and Misaki understood why Kamui was doubtful.

"He's the closest Psyqualia user and we aren't sure if Leon or Chris is in Japan. It should be the right move." Misaki pointed out to relieve some of the doubt.

Kai dialled Ren's number and rethought about his decision before pressing the call button. The phone rang and they waited for Ren to pick up.

"Why are you so nervous in calling him? Does he not have your number?" Naoki asked. Kai nodded with a sigh.

"He doesn't have any of our phone numbers, except for bro's. Ren was begging him to give him his phone number and bro gave him because he felt bad for him." Kamui added.

"I can see the picture" Naoki replied.

Soon, Ren picked up his phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Ren, we need your help."

Ren seemed to have drank some water and spit it out. " _Really?! Kai, I never thought you would ask me for a favour."_ Ren replied playfully.

Kai sighed. "Will you help us or will you play around?"

" _Ren Suzugamori at your service!"_

"Alright, come to Aichi's house. I'll text you the address." Ren seemed to have giggled quietly as he was about to finish. "Ren, what are you laughing about?"

" _I finally have your phone number!"_ Ren hummed.

Kai sighed again as he turned to Aichi. "If you aren't going to be serious, I'll just call Leon or Chris."

" _Leon and Chris, huh? Is it that you need Psyqualia?"_ Ren asked.

"Yes."

" _How about Aichi? He will be happy to help you."_ Ren seemed like he was in his serious mode.

"Something happened to him and we don't know what happened. We were thinking that Blaster Blade would know something, but we need someone that can communicate with him."

" _Alright, I'll be right there. Text me his address."_

The call ended and Kai quickly texted him the address. Kai held onto Blaster Blade, nothing strange happened in Aichi's sleeping state yet, that kept their worries at bay.

Shizuka and Emi stood at the doorway. "I made snacks for all of you. I want to thank you for taking care of Aichi." Shizuka thanked.

"There is no need to thank us. Aichi is our precious friend and we don't want him to take on a burden by himself again." Misaki replied.

"Come downstairs. Maybe we should leave Aichi alone for a little bit." Emi said. The group of friends left Aichi's room and went downstairs to have some snacks. Shizuka stayed and brushed Aichi's hair while he was asleep.

"This had happened before, hasn't it?" Shizuka remembered. "When you were 12 years old. You completed grade 6 and you suddenly felt tired and slept for a while. Make sure to come back soon, Aichi." She kissed Aichi's forehead and left the room.

Soon, Ren made it to Aichi's house. Tetsu and Asaka were with him as always. They were at Aichi's doorsteps. "Tetsu, you gave Kai my phone number, but you didn't give me his?" Tetsu ignored him. "Tetsu!" Ren whined.

Tetsu rang the doorbell as Shizuka answered it. "Hello, Kai called me to come. He thought that maybe I would be able to help." Ren greeted.

"Thank you for coming, come in." Shizuka replied. Inside, everyone was eating refreshments, still waiting for Aichi to wake up.

"Hey! How about we chat in Aichi's room." Ren suggested.

"Alright. The sooner we find out what's happening the better." Misaki agreed.

"If you need us, just call us." Shizuka said as everyone walked up the stairs.

They all were gathers in Aichi's room surrounding Aichi's bed. "So he's been sleeping for a few hours because of an unknown reason?" Ren asked.

"Yes." Kai confirmed handing Blaster Blade to Ren.

"If anyone can figure this out, it would be Ren." Asaka said.

"Just use your Psyqualia, so that we know what is happening to bro." Kamui yaped.

"Alright! Stop nagging me and repeating that you have to know what's happening to Aichi." Ren replied with an annoyed tone. He activated his Psyqualia and made contact with Blaster Blade. His Psyqualia sent all of them to Cray. They were inside the walls of the United Sanctuary castle on Cray.

"Wow!" Naoki gasped as he looked around.

"Are we actually in Cray?" Shingo asked.

"We aren't completely at Cray. We are in our spirit forms in Cray, here you can ask your questions to Blaster Blade. I'm just going to sit back and rest. Sending so many people here is really exhausting." Ren jested as he sat down on the floor leaning on a wall of the United Sanctuary castle.

"So where is Blaster Blade?" Naoki asked.

"I called him to come… He should be here soon." Ren answered with a yawn. He closed his eyes and tried to take a nap.

"Ren already did all the work for you. You can handle the rest." Asaka said as she walked to Ren's side.

"These guys…" Naoki commented. Soon Blaster Blade arrived to the spot to see everyone there.

"Blaster Blade." Kai called. "We wanted to ask you what happened to Aichi. You must know something, you are always aware of everything of Aichi."

Blaster Blade impaled his white sword into the ground. "As far as I can look into this situation, it seems that someone or something called his spirit out of his body and took him somewhere." He explained.

"Was it…?" Kamui asked.

"This is not the Void's doing. If it was ever close to my vanguard, I would've sensed it almost instantly." Blaster Blade denied.

"Then who can it be?" Misaki asked.

"It is a being not from Earth, nor Cray. Even I am not certain what exactly it was." Blaster Blade explained.

"Then it must be the voice Aichi was hearing in his head." Kai guessed.

"Yes, it was. But back I remember when he was young, he heard himself being called and similar to this incident, he fell into a deep sleep." Blaster Blade informed.

"Wait! When?" Kamui asked.

"A few days after, Toshiki Kai gave me to Aichi Sendou." Blaster Blade answered. "I think that explanation can only be told by Shizuka Sendou."

"Aichi's mom?" Kai asked.

"Yes, she was with him when this first happened." Blaster Blade confirmed.

"Alright. I think that is all the answers he has. I guess we need to ask Ms. Sendou for what happened a few years ago." Misaki said.

"Thank you, Blaster Blade." Kai thanked.

"My vanguard should wake up in time. There is no need to worry." Blaster Blade assured.

"Ren! Take us back." Naoki called. Ren seemed to have fell asleep during the short conversation.

"Ren!" Kamui and Misaki shouted. Ren woke up, stretched and yawned.

"Is the chat over already? I wanted to sleep for a while longer." Ren said in the middle of his yawn.

"Take us back." Kai said.

"Alright. Alright. It was nice to see you Blaster Blade. I'm surprised you actually came this time. Last time I tried, you didn't show up." Ren joked. "I hope you and Blaster Dark hang out sometime. Maybe you can become best friends like Aichi and I!"

Ren used his Psyqualia to bring everyone back to earth. Blaster Blade sighed and walked back inside the main castle building. "That was exhausting!" Ren cried as he laid his head on Aichi's bed. They can see that it was starting to get dark and they noticed that Aichi was sweating and breathing harder than before.

"Aichi!" Misaki called.

"I need to get back… I need to see Kai, Naoki, Misaki, Kamui, everyone once again. I want to play Vanguard with everyone again…" Aichi mumbled in his sleep.

"I wish we can help him!" Naoki shouted frustrated.

"Blaster Blade told us he would wake up in time. I think we should just wait for that." Kai reminded.

"After all that work! That is all we got from it?!" Ren asked. He actually truly looked exhausted.

"Ren, we should get you back so you can rest." Asaka suggested with worry.

"Sorry about calling you out here, Ren. You must've had to use a lot of energy to fuel your Psyqualia." Misaki apologized.

"Thank you for the concern, Misa~ki and Asaka. I just want to get something to eat and sleep on my nice and comfy bed." Ren responded.

"We can go to a restaurant or I can make something for you, Ren." Asaka suggested.

"Actually, my mom made a lot to eat for all of you before you leave. So, how about eating here for tonight?" Emi asked.

"That sounds great." Ren replied. He stayed in the same position he was in before and took a nap with Aichi.

"Did something happen?" Emi asked.

"He used too much energy. Let's just let him sleep there for some rest." Naoki said.

"Alright…" Emi responded as she walked downstairs.

"You can go on without me. I'll take care of AIchi." Misaki said as she wiped off Aichi's sweat.

"I'll watch Ren." Asaka decided.

"Don't you need to eat?" Kamui asked.

"You can go on ahead and ask Ms. Sendou about a few years ago. I'll eat after you guys are done." Misaki replied.

"Alright, Tokura. Call us up if you need help." Kai responded as they all left to eat dinner.

"Ren likes to joke around most of the time, but he does get serious and helps us out when we need him." Misaki said. Asaka got a blanket for Ren and put it over him.

"Of course, Ren is caring and kind. Though Aichi is the one that he was always interested in, he didn't have a problem helping you guys because he think of you guys as his friends." Asaka responded.

"Aichi is special, danger always finds him. It if a good thing that all of us are with him." Misaki said.

Meanwhile downstairs, Shizuka was explained that day during dinner.

"There isn't much to explain, Aichi was getting bullied during the class of the last day of elementary school. I was called to take him back home by his teacher. When I got to the school, I saw that Aichi was covered with bruises and cuts so I took him home." Shizuka explained Naoki's face seemed to have darkened.

"Is something wrong?" Shingo asked.

"Remembering back, I was one of those people. I wasn't one of those guys that would beat him up regularly, but I watched him get beat up and bullied him a couple of times." Naoki admitted. "I'm sorry. Mrs. Sendou."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm happy that you are Aichi's friend. Now, going back to what you all wanted to know. When we were walking home that was when he suddenly felt a surge of exhaustion and fell asleep. I carried him home and he was in a deep sleep until I called him for dinner." Shizuka explained.

"So you called for him and he woke up?" Kai asked.

"Yes, it seems that this time it's different." Shizuka answered.

"Kai, we can't stay at Aichi's house for the whole time until Aichi wakes up. I think we should just let him wake up by himself." Naoki said.

"That is all we can do now." Kai agreed.

"You can stay here if you would like, but we don't have nearly enough rooms for all of you." Shizuka suggested.

"No, it's fine. We'll just see him tomorrow." Kai responded. He and Tetsu finished dinner and called Misaki and Asaka down. They took their place watching over the two.

"Wake up soon, Aichi." Kai said.

* * *

 **~Pokemon World~**

As all the clone pokemon walked out of the laboratory, Mewtwo was nearing the finish of its plan. " _This is the beginning of the end. The world I am creating will only be populated by clones."_ Mewtwo said.

Suddenly, Ash walked outside with the originals. "What is this?" Aichi asked. The clones were on one side of the arena with Aichi and the other side was the originals and everyone else.

"My master will put an end to all the originals. After that, Mewtwo will confront its destiny." Aichi said.

" _Mew~!"_

Mew was flying around playfully in the air. " _Can it be?"_ Mew thought.

"It's Mew…" Aichi muttered. Mew saw Aichi and flew to him.

" _Mew"_

" _Mew, now we can have a serious showdown."_ Mewtwo knocked Mew away from Aichi with an energy ball. Mew hit the furthest wall and shook all the damage off. All the other pokemon started battling.

Aichi was about to help Mewtwo's side of the battle with his Psyqualia and commands for the pokemon, but Ash tackled him down and held him down. "Release me." Aichi demanded rather calmly. His arms struggled against him.

"Snap out of it!" Ash demanded. Aichi's eyes widened because he thought he heard Kai with Ash's words. Everyone was fighting around them. Aichi looked around as his eyes turned back to normal for a second.

"Ash…" Aichi mumbled.

Mewtwo turned towards Aichi's direction. " _How is he resisting?"_ Mew took the time to attack Mewtwo and damage it a little. " _So you do have fight in you."_

Aichi kept struggling again Ash who was holding him down. "Let me go! I need to help my master!" Aichi shouted.

"No! Not until you turn back to your old self." Ash responded.

"Ash! Release me!" Aichi repeated as his struggling became more aggressive.

The trainers were watching the battle from afar. "This battle… All this fighting is unnecessary." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, it is and yet. It is the only thing that can be done." Brock agreed as he watched Mew and Mewtwo before turning to the clones versus original battle, then finally to Aichi and Ash.

Pikachu was getting pushed around by the Pikachu clone. Pikachu refused to fight his clone, which in turn made him take a lot of damage. Aichi can see them at the side of his eye and the light returned to his eyes.

"Ash…" Aichi muttered as he turned to him in his original form. "What happened…? Why are pokemon fighting each other? What's going on?" He asked.

"You're back!" Ash cheered as he released Aichi. Mewtwo noticed Aichi stand up and gazing at it from his current spot.

" _How did he break my control?"_

" _Mew!"_ Mew and Mewtwo collided again.

"Mewtwo took control of you and you fought for it in a battle to claim the world. You won the battle for Mewtwo and it has come down to this. Mewtwo wants to destroy the current world with everyone in it and create a world for clones." Brock explained as the trainer group ran to them.

"But, Mewtwo was going to spare me as the only human in a clone world. Why?" Aichi asked himself.

"Mewtwo thinks of you as its friend. It wanted to save you." Misty answered.

"Mewtwo, you must be stopped, but… I don't want to destroy you, I want you and I to become friends. I don't want you to be alone any longer." Aichi said loudly. Mewtwo heard him and the battle between Mew and Mewtwo continued in a lower elevation.

"All of you need to stop fighting! Fighting doesn't do any good! Only Pikachu can see that it is useless to fight!" Ash shouted. All the pokemon stopped fighting and looked at the Pikachu fight.

"You see! Fighting can only bring pain and suffering! Please! Stop fighting!" Aichi added. All the pokemon looked down. Ash and Aichi noticed that Mew and Mewtwo were just about to finish the battle of their own. The final attack would finish it.

"Mewtwo! Mew! Stop! Please!" Aichi and Ash shouted as they both ran in the middle of the attacks. Aichi blocked Mewtwo's attack and Ash blocked Mew's. They both ended as stones.

" _Mew?"_

" _Aichi…?"_ Mewtwo slowly flew to Aichi's stoned body. Mew didn't attack because it sensed that Mewtwo lost all its fight.

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu ran to Ash and tried to Thunderbolt him awake. "Pikachu…?~" He cried beside Ash's body.

"Oh no! Ash… Aichi." Brock said. Mewtwo stood in front of Aichi, looking at him as a tear fell down its face.

" _Tears… It hurts inside… I am sad…?"_ Mewtwo said. " _Why does it hurt? You are nothing more than another disposable human…"_

Suddenly, Aichi started glowing. " _Don't keep telling yourself that… We are friends and you know it."_ He said. Only Mewtwo can see the aura and hear Aichi's inner voice. Mewtwo got closer to Aichi and hugged him.

" _A hug. You taught me it. I will share my warmth this time."_ Mewtwo said. Aichi's spirit was released and Mewtwo's also did too. All the pokemon were crying and the tears were floating around Aichi's and Ash's bodies. Mewtwo saw the sight from its spirit's eyes.

"Look… It's pretty. Mewtwo, I still want to be your friend. I want to show you that human and pokemon can be friends, I can prove it now because we are friends. Otherwise, you shouldn't have cried." Aichi said. He smiled at Mewtwo. It looked around and saw that all the tears for changing their bodies back to normal.

Their souls returned to their bodies as Aichi started to disappear. By then, it was sunrise. " _Aichi!"_

"I guess, it is times up for me… Mewtwo, just like last time. I promise… We'll see each other again." Aichi promised as he completely disappeared.

" _Aichi! It's a promise!"_

Ash was back to normal and Pikachu jumped on him. "Pikachu~!"

"Aw! Pikachu. I'm alright." Ash responded. "So Mewtwo. What are you going to do now?"

" _I am going to live with the clones for now. Until I am truly trusting with the humans. I'm afraid that I will have to erase the memory of today."_

"What!? No!" Everyone shouted.

" _You mustn't remember today. For your sake and my own."_

A light shone and the process started. "Wait!"

Next thing they know, they don't remember a thing. Nothing related to yesterday's experience.

* * *

 **~Vanguard World~**

Aichi started to wake up. He noticed that he was in his bed at home. He sat up in his bed and looked around. "I'm home?" Aichi asked. "That couldn't have been a dream, could it?"

He stood up and noticed the Kai was sleeping on his desk. "Kai?"

Kai was fast asleep, he looked like he was awake all night. " _He must've been worried about me… I remember cardfighting him before Mew pulled me into the other world."_ Aichi thought. The sun was rising and sun light started to emerge through the window.

"I should let him sleep." Aichi said. He took a small blanket and put it on Kai before leaving his room quietly. He stretched his arms and legs as he walked into the washroom. He wiped the sweat on his face and washed his face.

" _I hope Mewtwo no longer feels lonely. I'm sure Ash and the others will help it learn friendship. I also promised Mewtwo we would meet again too. But before that, I need to focus on my studies."_ Aichi thought as he took a towel to wipe his face. He turned around to see Kai standing there.

"Kai." Aichi said.

"I'm glad you are awake. You were sweating a lot and mumbling in your sleep. You made everyone worry." Kai replied.

"I should tell everyone I'm alright. Thank you for taking care of me Kai." Aichi thanked with a smile.

Kai scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing. Everyone was here until late at night making sure you were alright. Believe it or not, Ren was the one that kept everyone's worries at bay and helped us." He replied.

"Ren did?" Aichi asked in surprise.

"He used Psyqualia to contact Blaster Blade, so that we can talk to him. He was exhausted but we learned that something pulled your spirit into another world or something." Kai explained.

"Yea… I learned a lot about it. I think it is too much to explain, I've been through a lot the past few hours." Aichi replied.

"You don't have to explain it to us. I'm pretty sure as long as they know you're alright that is enough." Kai replied.

"Thank you again, Kai." Aichi repeated. "Maybe we can cardfight now to make up for the one that was interrupted."

"Okay, but aren't you hungry?" Kai asked.

"A little, but it's nothing." Aichi answered.

"Your mom made you dinner, but you didn't wake up so she saved it. You should eat it before we cardfight." Kai suggested.

"Okay, fine." Aichi responded. Kai heated the food back up and AIchi ate it. He seemed pretty hungry. Afterward, they started their cardfight.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal!**

 **Here is a special just for you! Someone that reviewed on XY Vanguard suggested that I wrote a story where Aichi met Mewtwo. I worked on it and here it is! A long one shot. Whoever you are, that suggested this idea. You know who you are. Thanks for the idea and here you go.**

 **I may or may not do Mewtwo Strikes Back. I probably am so wait for that. Anyways, say your Happy Birthdays to LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal and I'll probably write and post a continuation for another birthday later in the year. Bye!**


	2. Mewtwo Strikes Back

It has been 3 years since Mewtwo has last been active. Ash, Misty and Brock have continued their journey. They travelled finished travelling the Kanto Region and moved to the Orange League and finally to the Johto region with no memories of having met Mewtwo. On the other hand, Mewtwo has been peacefully living in hiding with the other clones that it created. Mew's location is currently unknown and Aichi's life was back to normal in the Vanguard world.

Aichi finished high school last year and moved on to studies in America. He was enjoying his peaceful life. Ever since he started card fighting, he was a magnet for danger. But the past 3 years were quiet and that allowed him to focus purely on his studies. Now that his first year of university was done, he wanted to go back to Japan for the summer and see everyone again.

He was sitting on his desk in his dorm room. It was a pretty high class dorm, where all the rooms were like an apartment. Aichi was sitting in his individual room reading some material for next year, when his phone buzzed. He picked up his phone and looked at the screen to see that he got a text.

Emi: 'Hey Aichi, are you coming back home for summer break?'

He replied quickly, it must've been early morning in Japan since it was getting dark in America.

Aichi: 'I was thinking about it. I think I will come back home soon. I want ask the others if they have time to spend time together.'

Emi: 'Alright, you should definitely come home for your birthday.'

Aichi: 'I'll come to celebrate my birthday with you and mom.'

Emi: 'Great! Mom will be really excited to see you again.'

Aichi: 'I'm excited to see you again too.'

A knock hit his door, Aichi turned to the door. "Aichi! We're going to get some dinner. Do you want to come?" His roommate asked, he was speaking in English.

"Okay! I'll be out in a second." Aichi answered. He got up from his chair and heard the buzz of his phone.

Emi: 'You must be busy over there. I'll text you again soon.'

Aichi: 'Alright. I was just going to get dinner with some classmates. I'll text you tomorrow.'

Emi: 'Bye, Aichi.'

Aichi: 'Bye, Emi.'

Aichi closed his phone and put it in his bag. He carried his bag with him outside his room, he opened the door to see his roommate sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come out.

"It took you long enough. What were you doing, talking to your girlfriend?" His roommate asked. They started making their way out and walking to pick up others.

Aichi giggled. "No, just my sister. She asked me if I was going to go back home over the summer." He answered.

"Wait, you are going back to Japan in the summer? When?" His roommate asked.

"Soon." Aichi answered.

"Vague answer… Is it for you birthday?" His roommate responded.

"Yea. I will have to schedule a flight in the end of May." Aichi replied.

"Hey! You were going to hang out with us for your birthday." His roommate reminded.

Aichi thought for a little and remembered. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot about that. I said I'll spend my birthday with you at the beginning of university." He remembered.

His roommate sighed. "I don't believe you forgot!" He exclaimed, then he sighed. "Whatever, what can you do? You told your family you were going back already." He said.

"Thank you. I think my other friends would be there too." Aichi thanked.

"Do you mean the famous Toshiki Kai, Olivier Gaillard, Ratie Curti, Philippe Neve and your teammates?" His roommate guessed.

"Yea. Them and maybe the members of Team Asteroid, Team Dreadnaught, SIT Genius and the list goes on." Aichi added.

His roommate looked at him. "Way to make a guy feel popular." He said.

Aichi chuckled. "Sorry." They picked up his friends and went out for dinner. They went to a restaurant to celebrate finishing their first year of university.

"Aichi, how was your first year in America?"

"It was alright. I wasn't really able to explore around, but it was fun playing Vanguard against new people." Aichi answered.

"To be honest, I was surprised to see a champion/saviour/idol in the university I was attending." Aichi's roommate commented. "Oh! And not to mention the #1 ranked card fighter in the best vanguard university in America."

Aichi scratched his head and turned away. "I'm not really… Those things." He denied. "I'm especially not an 'idol'." He added.

His roommate put his arm around him. "Don't be ridiculous! Everyone knows you and worships you as their saviour of earth from Link Joker and Planet Bandit. I'm happy to be your roommate!" Aichi sighed after hearing his roommate talk about him like that.

"Eric… Don't talk about me like that…" Aichi said embarrassed.

"Oh, Aichi. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think being the saviour of Earth is really cool." Eric's friend laughed. Aichi just sank into more embarrassment.

"Alright, guys! Don't let the food go to waste, let's eat!" Eric cheered energetically. They ate and soon left the restaurant after finishing.

"Aichi, how about we play a few matches before we go back to our dorm?" Eric suggested.

Aichi looked at the time using his phone, it was almost 11. "I don't think any card shops are open right now. They should be closed by now." He responded.

"That's fine. We organized something special." Eric's friend said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Aichi asked confused.

"It's a surprise." They answered together. Aichi looked at them scared once they held out a blindfold in front of him.

"What are you guys… Planning…?" Aichi asked hesitantly. Eric tied the blindfold around Aichi's eyes as he took his arm.

"Come on." Eric said cheerfully. He spin Aichi around until he was satisfied Aichi didn't know which way he was facing.

"You haven't told me where we're going." Aichi replied. He felt his arm get pulled and he followed, he felt a little unstable. "You didn't have to spin me, Eric. Walking feels kind of weird right now."

"Stop whining, we want it to be a complete secret." Eric replied. Aichi sighed and followed along quietly.

"It has something to do with playing Vanguard, right?" Aichi asked after a few minutes. No one answered him and he sighed. "You guys really want this to be a secret, don't you…?"

"That's what we've been telling you." They all answered at once.

"Alright, can you at least tell me if we are close?" Aichi asked.

"Actually, we are almost there." Eric answered. Aichi heard a door open and after walking through an echoey hallway, another opened. Then his blindfold came off. Aichi looked around, it was dark, but then a blinding light opened and illuminated the room.

Aichi's eyes adjusted to the light and saw that it was a huge Vanguard stage. "Wow…!" It was larger than the stadiums he'd played at in big tournaments back in Japan. "It's huge…!"

"Yea, this is the stadium where the most recent Vanguard World Championship Finals were held. But now, they allow any vanguard fighter to play here and big tournaments in America are held here. This stage has actually been reserved for months, but the university reserved it for tomorrow." Eric's friend explained.

"Really?" Aichi replied. More of his classmates walked into to arena.

"Wow!"

"This is where we are going to have the match of the year?"

"A match between Aichi Sendou and a pro from the pro league?"

"This is where my match is going to be?" Aichi asked.

"Of course. You worked hard to get first in your studies and being the champion of our university's ranking tournament. You deserve a good stage to play on." Eric replied.

"Why didn't I know that I would be playing on this stage? It was a complete surprise to me." Aichi said.

"Everyone respects you in this school, so we asked them to keep it a secret from you. Funny thing is that even the headmaster agreed to keeping it a secret from you." Eric's friend answered.

"Adrian, Eric, Jason… You guys are mean people." Aichi commented.

"Haha! Hate on us all you want, but at least tell us you enjoyed the surprise." Adrian laughed.

Aichi sighed. "I did…" He agreed.

"Alright! We were successful then!" Jason cheered.

"Yea!" They said together high fiving. Aichi sighed before turning back to the stage and watching a screen that demonstrated the Vanguard stage.

" _I'm going to play on this stage tomorrow…"_ Aichi thought to himself. " _I wonder who will be my opponent for tomorrow."_

"Hey, Aichi." A voice greeted from behind. Aichi turned around after recognizing the voice.

"Koutei! Why are you here?" Aichi asked in surprise. He was speaking in Japanese.

"I heard that you were playing in the match here tomorrow and now I'm here." Koutei answered.

Eric looked at Koutei closely. "I didn't really know what you guys just said, but is he Kenji Mitsusada?" He asked pointing at Koutei.

"Yea, that's Koutei alright." Aichi answered.

"Nice to meet you." Koutei said.

"Kenji, huh…" All three of them are looking at Koutei closely. "The guy that made it to the quarterfinals of the World Championships…"

"Who are these guys?" Koutei asked in Japanese so they wouldn't understand.

"Oh, he is my roommate, Eric and those are his friends; Adrian and Jason." Aichi answered pointing at each of them.

"Hey, if you guys know English, then just talk in English. We don't understand what you guys are saying if you speak in Japanese…" Jason whined.

"Haha…! Sorry." Aichi apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"Kenji, how about we have a cardfight?" Eric challenged.

"I prefer people calling me Koutei, but you can call me Kenji, if you'd like. Let's have our card fight. I'd like to see what Aichi's roommate is capable of, you seem to already have big talk." Koutei accepted.

"Don't underestimate me now, Koutei. I'm not all talk." Eric answered as they both took out their decks.

"Wait! You can't card fight right now." Adrian said.

"Yea, you can't cardfight on the stage and there is no tables or anything." Aichi added.

"Sendou, just what I've expected. Even in a foreign country, you still surround yourself with unique friends." Aichi looked to the side to see who it was.

"Leon! You're here too?" Aichi responded in surprise.

"Hello, Sendou. You seem well, as always." Leon greeted.

Aichi looked around the room. "Where are Jillian and Sharlene?" He asked.

"They had some business to attend to, so they stayed on the island. I am taking a small break, so I came to see you." Leon answered.

"You came all the way here to watch my match tomorrow?" Aichi asked.

"Precisely, I wouldn't want to miss your match between-" Leon started before Eric covered his mouth. Aichi looked at him confused.

"Let's keep his match a secret until tomorrow." Eric whispered. Leon nodded and Eric let go.

"Who is my opponent?" Aichi asked with a lot of confusion.

"That's a secret too." Eric answered. Aichi sighed.

"Apologies, Sendou." Leon apologized.

"It's fine. Sorry, Leon. My roommate is very troublesome." Aichi replied.

"Hey! Who is troublesome?" Eric exclaimed.

Aichi giggled. "Anyways, you need to get to your hotels right?" He asked.

"Yea, we need to sign in soon. We should get going." Koutei answered. Leon nodded.

"Alright, we should get back to our dorms soon too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Aichi replied. Leon and Koutei waved and left to their hotels to get signed in. Meanwhile, Aichi and the others returned to their dorms.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi woke up early from excitement for the match that evening. There was going to be a huge crowd filled with his fellow classmates and other vanguard fighters. But before that time, he wanted to take a quick look at his deck. He double and triple checked to make sure his winning image was clear to him.

" _I wonder who my opponent is… Eric just doesn't want me to know, does he…?"_ Aichi thought. " _Although, Leon and Koutei seem to be excited about the match, my opponent must be really strong."_

After looking over his deck, he placed it into his case and dropped it into his back so that he wouldn't forget it. Then, he took out a textbook and studied. Eric soon knocked on his door.

"Come in." Aichi said. His door opened and Eric peaked through it.

"Aichi! Do you want to come and get breakfast with us? Oh wait, you're studying." Eric asked.

"Can you get me something? I need to review some material for next year." Aichi answered.

"Geez, Aichi. Can't you save studying for another day. Today is a special day for you." Eric responded.

"I need to be ready for next year. I can't let everyone down..." Aichi said as he flipped the page.

"Alrighty! Have fun studying, Aichi!" Eric answered as he closed the door and left their dorm room to go to the university cafeteria since it wasn't too far and it was opened all year long.

Aichi spent most of the day studying. When it was nearing the scheduled time for the match, Aichi finally walked out of his room with his bag and knocked on Eric's door.

"Eric, I'm going to get some practice before the match. I'm not coming back right before the match." Aichi informed.

"I'll see you at the arena then." Eric answered.

"Yea!" Aichi replied as he left their room. He locked the room behind him. He walked out of the dormitory and took out his phone.

Aichi: 'Leon, Koutei. Do you mind having some matches with me so that I can get warmed up?'

It didn't take long for them to text back.

Koutei: 'We are at a card shop near the west side of your university, we are having card fights right now. You should join us.'

Aichi: 'Alright. I think I know which one you guys are playing in. I'll be there soon.'

Aichi hurried to the west entrance and left through there. Soon he reached the card shop and saw Leon and Koutei fiercely battling inside through the window. He walked into the card shop. Leon and Koutei turned to the door.

"Sendou." Leon greeted.

"Good morning, Aichi." Koutei greeted.

"Hey Leon, Koutei. How long have you guys been here?" Aichi asked.

"We've been out since morning after we finished breakfast. We had a lunch break, after that we traveled around because we heard that there were many card shops around this area. Our hotel was also close to here, so we thought we would just play vanguard all day at the different card shops." Koutei answered.

"You've been doing that all day? You should have called me so that I can show you around." Aichi responded.

"Apologies, Sendou. We assumed you would have been preparing for your match tonight." Leon apologized.

"Leon, Koutei. You two know who my opponent is right?" Aichi asked. Both of them nodded. "Please, can you tell me who it is?"

"We would love to, but…" Koutei started.

"You've already made it this far. You shall see when you walk onto the stage." Leon finished. He took a slight glance to the side, before turning back to Aichi. Although it was subtle, Aichi noticed it. In response, he looked past Leon's shoulder to see what he glanced at.

"What did you just glance at?" Aichi asked as he walked towards the kids that were card fighting there to investigate. Koutei quickly gripped Aichi's arm as Aichi turned back around.

"Aichi, how about we have a card fight? You came for that right?" Koutei asked nervously. Aichi looked at him suspiciously making Koutei's sweat drop in nervousness. Soon, Aichi turned around and walked to the card fight table to have a card fight with him.

He looked down to see the Leon's Aqua Force deck still set up on the table, they were still in the middle of a fight. "But you guys are still in the middle of a match." Aichi pointed out.

"It is almost time for your match. You are on a strict time limit, Sendou." Leon replied as he and Koutei took apart the game before Aichi could even respond.

"Yea, you need to test your winning image before you big match." Koutei agreed. They were both tense, but Koutei's tension was much more visible than Leon's.

"Alright. If it's fine with both of you." Aichi replied as he took off his bag and searched for his deck. Once he found it, he took it out of his case and placed it on the table. "Who am I going to fight first?"

"I'll fight first, I've been waiting to have a fight with you again, Aichi." Koutei answered. "That's only if, it's okay with you Leon."

"I'll be second to fight, Sendou then." Leon answered. Koutei placed his deck on the fight table.

"Stand up, Vanguard." They announced together as they flipped their starting vanguards around.

* * *

 **~About the Time of Aichi's Big Match~**

After finishing his practice fights with Leon and Koutei, they made their way together to the Vanguard Stadium.

"Thank you for having all those practice matches with me." Aichi thanked as they got to the hallway that separated the entrance to the bleachers to watch the match and the waiting rooms that were on differents sides.

"There is no need to thank us, Sendou. You didn't give a single match to us, I feel the wind is blowing your side." Leon responded.

"Yea. You are still amazing as usual at playing vanguard even with your difficult studies." Koutei agreed.

"Even during the school season, I get a lot of practice. Most of my classmates play vanguard, so I have a lot of people to challenge." Aichi said. He looked at the time on his phone. "I should get in the waiting room and you two should get your seats. Again, thank you for having those practice matches with me."

"No problem, Aichi. We'll see you later." Koutei replied. They walked through the doors for the spectators as Aichi walked to the waiting room saying 'Aichi Sendou' on the board to the side. There was a staff standing outside.

"Hello, may I see your ID? I recognize your face, Aichi Sendou, but this is just for security reasons." The staff said.

"Oh, okay." Aichi answered. He looked inside his bag and found his student card and showed it to the staff member.

The staff took his student card to the front table and he came back with two new items. "Thank you, Aichi Sendou. Here, this is a FICA. It is registered with your ID, this will connect you with the VG network. For any vanguard events, you may use your FICA as identification. You are one of the few picked to test it by Christopher Lo." He explained.

"Chris did?" Aichi replied.

"Yes and finally this is the pass to enter your waiting room. If you need to leave for the washroom or any other circumstance, you would need to use this to get back into this room. Your match will be a best of three with a small 5-minute break between each game. I recommend that you keep this around your neck until your match is complete." The staff explained.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you." Aichi responded as he took his student card, FICA and pass from the staff's hands. The staff left and Aichi tested the pass on the door. He held out his pass that was given to him and opened the door before entering. The waiting room was big with the far wall having a large window to watch the match from the inside.

Aichi walked in and the room and instantly looked to the other side to see his opponent. The person's back was facing him, but he clearly recognized the person. "My opponent is Kai?!" Aichi exclaimed in surprised. "Then Kai must've been in that card shop also practicing."

Aichi sat down and looked through his deck one last time. Now that he knew his opponent was Kai, he was more focused on his match than before. Soon the announcer started talking in the speakers.

" _Heeellllloooo, everyone! Is everyone ready for an exciting match?!"_ Everyone from the crowd cheered.

Aichi stood up from the bench and walked to the door ready to walk out when he gets called.

" _Now without any more delay, it is time to introduce the fighters! On the red side, he is known for his burning play style! He is not afraid to burn all his opponents to ashes with his crimson flames! Introducing, Toshiki Kai!"_

Kai walked on the platform that slid and brought him to the stage. He stepped off the platform and a floating red table appeared in front of him. He inserted his deck into the system and his starting vanguard was placed face down. His starting hand was drawn and floated on his hand.

" _On the blue side, it is the boy that saved the world with the power of the bonds with him and his deck! He uses the strengths and powers of every card of his deck and defeats his opponents as a team! Everyone who plays Vanguard knows his name! Introducing, Aichi Sendou!"_

Aichi walked out of his room, he smiled at Kai as he reached the stage as everyone cheered. The crowd seemed to be in Aichi's favour.

"Kai, I really didn't expect you to be my opponent. But I should've known it was you because everyone was so excited for this match." Aichi said with a smile as a blue table appeared in front of him. He inserted his deck into the system and his starting vanguard appeared in the vanguard circle flipped around.

"Let's settle the score today, Aichi." Kai replied with a smile as he up his hand on his vanguard. Aichi's excitement grew inside him as he did the same. While they were talking the announcers were talking to about them to create more cheers from the crowd.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

After the first game, Kai was in the lead 1-0. Aichi lost the extremely close game. In between games, Aichi and Kai stayed in their rooms reviewing strategies to themselves. Before the second game, Aichi went to the washroom before it started.

Then it once again called him. " _Mew"_

" _Mew! No, not now!"_ Aichi thought.

" _Mew! Mew!"_

"Mew, I'll go after this match. This is important to me. Take me there once this is done." Aichi promised.

" _Mew…"_ Mew sounded like it understood, so Aichi walked back to his room. It seemed it heard and understood what he was saying.

" _I need to tell Kai, before I go."_ Aichi thought.

He focused on the match at hand and he won the game. By the end of the second game, Kai noticed something was different with Aichi. He was much more serious and focused than before. After the game, there were knocks on Kai's waiting room door. Kai opened it and saw Aichi.

"Aichi, what are you doing here?" Kai asked. He knew that something was wrong just by seeing his face. "What happened?" He guided Aichi inside and closed the door behind him.

"It's Mew." Aichi answered.

"Mew?"

"Mew needs my help, that must mean that I need to go back." Aichi said. "Don't you remember 3 years ago?" Kai still didn't seem to remember.

Aichi sighed and he knew something that will make him remember. "The day when you gave Ren your cell phone number." He added. By then, Kai remembered that day and Aichi noticed Kai's expression change completely into a bitter look.

"Aichi, don't tell me…" Kai said.

"Yea… I think I need to go back. And it's not like I don't want to, Kai. I want to see how Mewtwo is doing." Aichi replied.

"If you're worried about your friends, then I'll watch over you on this side." Kai said.

Aichi's face brightened. "Thank you, Kai! Let's give this final game our all. I won't go easy." He thanked.

"Don't think that I will go easy on you now." Kai agreed. "It's almost time for the final game, you should get back."

"Right." Aichi left his room and went back to his. To his luck, he got there just in time for the announcement for the final game. He walked out the same time Kai did.

" _It has been a hard-fought battle for the both of them full of excitement. But now it is time to decide on a winner! It is time for the tie breaker game!"_

Aichi and Kai were once again on the stage for the final round. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

The final battle was settled with Aichi as the winner, meaning he had won the match. Kai and Aichi walked to the center of the stage and shook hands.

"That was a good fight." Aichi said.

"Yea..." Kai answered.

" _Mew!"_ That call startled Aichi, Kai noticed his reaction. That was when Aichi started to fall unconscious and fall forward allowing Kai to catch him easily.

"Aichi!" Everyone in the crowd shouted after seeing that.

" _Everyone! Aichi Sendou seemed to have fainted!"_ Kai held onto Aichi and gave a signal to the announcers. " _But according to Toshiki Kai, he is fine. We will check up on his condition and notify it to everyone."_

Aichi was once again in a sleeping state with Kai by his side.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile in the Pokemon World~**

Aichi found himself by a riverside. The river was beautiful and he admired the scenery.

" _Mew"_ Mew appeared behind him making him jump. Since he was on the edge, he jumped right into the river and fell.

"Mew don't pop out of nowhere like that." Aichi whined as he stood up soaked in water.

" _Mew."_ It tilted its head in confusion.

Aichi walked out of the water. He shivered as Mew chuckled. Aichi looked at it with a playfully mad stare. "Let's see how you like it." He quickly took hold of Mew and tossed it in the water, but Mew quickly teleported back to its original position before hitting the water.

After that, Mew burst into laughter. "That's not fair, Mew! Do you at least have the power to dry me off?" He asked. Mew flew around him for a little bit before flying in front of him shaking its head. Aichi sighed. "It's okay, just tell me where I am."

" _Mew?"_ It tilted its head a little.

"Never mind. I'll figure it out, myself." Aichi replied. Suddenly, he heard the sound of paddling and turned towards the direction. When he heard that, Mew disappeared. "Hey, Mew. There are people coming." He turned around and saw that Mew left already. "And its gone... I guess it gets bored easily."

Even though there was a paddling noise, he figured that they might still be far from where he was. Suddenly, he heard a scream. "That was a scream." Aichi said as he ran towards the scream. When he got there, he saw people in the water.

"Hello, are you…?" Aichi started before he noticed who they were. "Ash, Brock and Misty?" As they were getting up, he noticed Misty freaking out because the Beedrill seemed mad. Aichi turned to the angry Beedrill who charged at Ash, Brock and Misty. He also noticed the canoe paddle at the tree's base.

"She angered them." Aichi processed as he ran into the river. Ash, Brock and Misty were trying to run but was failing. Aichi used his Psyqualia. "Stop!" He shouted. The Beedrill stopped and turned to him, before charging at him in a similar manner.

"Hey! Watch out kid!" Brock warned, but they were already dangerously close to Aichi.

 _"Did he just call me kid?"_ Aichi asked himself, but he didn't have time to think about it because he had to act fast.

Aichi was in a passive stance. "They didn't mean it. Please understand." He said. The Beedrill seemed to have calmed down and went back to their hive. Aichi took a breath of relief before deactivating his Psyqualia.

"That was amazing." Misty and Brock said together.

"Are you guys alright?" Aichi asked as he slowly made his way to land. Misty, Brock and Ash also went there too.

"Thank you for helping us. But what were you doing in the forest?" Ash asked.

"Mew brought me back here. It is really nice to see you guys again." Aichi answered. They all looked at each other confused.

"See us again? But we never met before." Misty replied.

" _Pikachu~?"_ Pikachu agreed.

" _They don't remember me? Did Mewtwo wipe their memories after I left? Then that means… Mewtwo is still all alone!"_ Aichi thought. "Um… Never mind, I must've mistaken you for another group then. I'm sorry, my name is Aichi Sendou."

"Not a problem. My name is Ash Ketchum and these are Brock and Misty." Ash replied.

"It is nice to meet you, but where are we?" Aichi asked.

"We are at a river close to Mt. Quena. There is a cottage not too far from here. Since we lost our canoe, I guess we need to walk back." Misty answered. She turned behind and saw a Kakuna. "Ah!" She screamed.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Come on, we need to get dried off as quickly as possible before we catch a cold." Aichi replied as he patted the Kakuna with a smile.

That was when Woopers were swimming towards them pushing the canoe. "The canoe!" Ash exclaimed.

Aichi waked to the Wooper. "Thank you. Was it Mew that told you about this canoe?" He asked. The Wooper nodded and left once Aichi had a good hold on the canoe. "Looks like we can canoe back then."

"Let's get out of here quickly!" Misty shouted as she pushed everyone on the boat and paddled off quickly. Misty was the only one paddling and they were going turbo speed.

"She really doesn't like bug Pokemon, does she?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, she really doesn't." Ash answered. They made it back to the cottage soon and Luna had towels for them. Everyone went into the cottage to get warmed up and dried.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and dry off." Aichi thanked Luna.

"It is nothing, you were the one that saved Ash, Brock and Misty from the Beedrill. You deserve to be warm and dry." Luna responded. She handed Aichi some water and he drank it feeling refreshed.

"This water is really good!" Aichi cheered with a delighted face. Everyone's eyes turned to Ash after Aichi's comment.

"What? I still can't taste the difference." Ash defended himself. The front door opened and two travelers walked in.

Once Aichi saw one of their auras, he went on the defensive. It was a man and a woman. "Welcome, but I'm afraid the bus has already left. You will have to wait for the next one." Luna informed.

"Oh, we aren't here for the bus. You see, I am a researcher and I have been studying the water on Mt. Quena and need a place to rest for the night. My name is Cullen and my partner is Domino." Cullen explained.

"Oh! I heard about you, you are the famous reporter, Luna Carson." Domino pointed out cheerfully. Domino acted friendly and enthusiastic, but Aichi just kept his gaze at her because her aura was dark.

"Yes, I do work with the bus that moves to Mt. Quena, but I do write reports on the Pokemon here." Luna confirmed.

Cullen was giving an explanation of the water while Domino approached Aichi. "Why are you giving me such a suspicious face?" She asked. Aichi noticed the smirk hidden in her otherwise kind smile.

"Who are you really?" Aichi asked quietly.

"Oh? What do you mean? I've been Cullen's partner for a long time, you can even ask him. He can confirm that I'm telling the truth." Domino answered. That didn't change Aichi's expression in the slightest.

"It doesn't matter if you've been partners with him for a while, it doesn't change anything." Aichi responded.

"You are an interesting and nosy boy, aren't you?" She asked with a lowered tone.

"Your aura is dark. That can't mean any good." Aichi said. Suddenly, they heard a firecracker go off and turned to the sound. There they saw, Team Rocket. They did their introduction and proceeded to capture Pikachu.

" _I don't remember these clowns."_ Domino thought.

Aichi remembered them from last time he was in this world, but last time they didn't cause any harm. "We are here to finally capture Pikachu, but this time we have a… Electricity absorbing wire!" James announced as he threw the rope and lassoed around Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash called as James pulled Pikachu towards him.

Aichi ran, jumped and caught on Pikachu's net before he was close enough to be secured by James. "You aren't taking Pikachu, he is precious to Ash!" He shouted as he kept hold.

"Who is this twerp?" Jessie asked.

"A new twerp?" Meowth asked. The hot air balloon emerged from the ground ready to pick Team Rocket up.

"Well, we aren't letting a twerp stop us. Let's see how long you will be able to hold on." Meowth said as all three got on. The cable pulled Aichi and Pikachu with them.

"Aichi! Pikachu!" Ash called as he held onto Aichi, but his grip on him was too light and Aichi was dragged with Pikachu.

"Wait! If you use those rockets here, the currents will be too strong! We might never see you again!" Cullen warned.

"Even if we blast off, at least we will have Pikachu!" Jessie replied. Before Aichi's feet were fully off the ground, Aichi held onto the cable instead of Pikachu's body to not harm him. The balloon was getting out of control.

"A stubborn twerp, aren't you?" James said holding the end of the cable tightly.

"I'm not letting you have Pikachu!" Aichi shouted. As the balloon started to stabilize, Aichi felt a sensation and turned to the direction. There he briefly saw Mewtwo through a mountain hole that looked like a window. "Mewtwo?"

" _Aichi is here again? Is this a coincidence or fate? It must be his promise that brought him back."_ Mewtwo noticed Aichi as well and the clone pokemon were by it's side.

" _Pikachu~?"_

" _Humans have once again came. Crossing this borderline, may lead to another battle…"_ Mewtwo looked at Aichi closely. " _Human and Pokemon can't be friends. Humans just want to use us, there is no place for us clones. We are only needed for their experiments."_

Soon the Rockets broke and they started falling down. "Uh oh…"

As they fell down, they saw Ash and the others climbing a mountain. Once the currents escalated, they started to fly back up uncontrollably.

"Watch out! They are coming our way!" Luna warned. She took the chance when the balloon got close enough to attach the rope onto the hot air balloon's basket so that they will be able to hang there too.

"Aichi! Misty! Brock! Luna! Cullen!" Aichi shouted. He was on the other side of the balloon. While everyone else was holding onto the rope, Domino took out special binoculars and looked through the mountain.

"I've located Mewtwo." Domino reported. Although the wind was loud in his ears, Aichi heard her.

"No! You're after Mewtwo!" Aichi cried as he tried to climb up. Domino turned to Aichi in amazement.

" _He knows of Mewtwo? How?"_ Domino thought.

" _It won't happen again, my friend. We are heading to Mt. Quena."_

"It seems there are other pokemon with the same bio prints of Mewtwo." Domino reported.

" _Of course, it is only natural that Mewtwo would want to live with pokemon just like it. Domino, please commence operations immediately."_

"Roger that." Domino answered. She started climbing the rope like a pro. Aichi was almost up on the basket of the hot air balloon.

"I'm not letting you hurt Mewtwo!" Aichi shouted as he jumped into the basket when Domino made it.

"Domino to Team Rocket combat headquarters." Domino said. Aichi tried to stop Domino, but Jessie, James and Meowth held him down.

"The Team Rocket combat unit?" James asked.

"They're here?" Jessie added.

"Then if we keep the twerps from getting in your way, we will get credit!" Meowth thought.

Jessie and James also thought about the rewards. "Yes!" They turned to the side to see Team Rocket blimps flying in the skies. Aichi was struggling against their hold.

"Domino! I'm not going to let you hurt Mewtwo!" Aichi shouted as he became difficult for Jessie, James and Meowth to hold. Everyone else including Pikachu also climbed up to the side of the basket.

"What are you doing Domino?" Cullen asked.

"Domino?"

"I don't reveal my real name, I keep it to myself. Things are simpler that way. But in the Team Rocket group, I am one of the elites known as DoubleO 9, Domino!" Domino answered as she took off her disguise. "I'm also known as the Black Rose."

"Black Rose? But you said you worked in the Pokemon Institute." Cullen said.

"Yes, I do. But Team Rocket members work everywhere." Domino replied.

"Stop this! Mewtwo needs to understand that humans and Pokemon can live in peace! If you do this, Mewtwo will isolate itself again and soon later build up enough anger to destroy the world!" Aichi explained.

Domino laughed. "We have big plans for Mewtwo and I have no plans in getting them spoiled by one boy." She said as she fell off the rim of the basket before throwing a rose to pop the balloon. She opened her glider and safely got away.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Luna and Cullen fell into the water while, Pikachu, Aichi and the Team Rocket trio fell to the island Mewtwo was on. "Ash! Brock! Misty! Luna! Cullen!" Aichi called.

When they crash landed, Jessie, James and Meowth were dizzy and tangled in the wire. Aichi's fall was broken by the Team Rocket trio and slipped out of their hold, before falling on the ground. Pikachu was also on the ground. Aichi stood by Pikachu as he started to spark.

"Why is Pikachu sparking?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe, it is a warm hi." Meowth suggested, but they were hit by a Thunderbolt instead. After a few jolts, another Thunderbolt was fired to counteract Pikachu's. Team Rocket was untangled and fell to the floor. Aichi looked closely at the other Pikachu standing at the top of the rocks.

"You are… Pikachu's clone… Aren't you?" Aichi asked as he walked closer to Pikachu Clone. Pikachu clone, shot a Thunderbolt at Aichi and hit him. He didn't scream, he took it without any resistance. "I don't want to hurt you." Aichi said slightly in pain by the electricity. Pikachu Clone soon released and Aichi went on his knees. The two Pikachus seemed like they were going to battle.

"Pikachu, no. Don't fight. There will be no end." Aichi said.

" _Pikachu~"_

Mewtwo also appeared.

" _Stand down."_

"Mewtwo! You're alright!" Aichi said happily. He stood up with some difficulty.

" _Pikachu~!"_ Pikachu Clone rebelled and continued to threaten Pikachu. He was about to bite Pikachu, Aichi stood in between them ready to get inflicted by the pain, but it never came.

Mewtwo used its Psychic to stop Pikachu Clone from attacking. " _You should know as well as anyone that fighting is useless. You've been proved that the last time you met."_

"Mewtwo, so do you understand?" Aichi asked.

" _Aichi, I hoped that humans and clones will maintain peace for quite a while, but it seems that it was not to be. Humans have already crossed the boundary and there will be another war."_

"What do you mean?! Are you planning on fighting again?!" Aichi shouted.

" _We will never find peace."_

"That isn't true, Mewtwo! You found peace three years ago, right? Didn't we prove that we aren't the way you think humans are?"

" _Through all your efforts, it was not meant to be."_

"What is happening?" Jessie asked. Both James and Meowth shrugged.

Pikachu Clone started talking. " _Our only choice is to stand our ground. Otherwise, our home will be taken away from us again. We have to battle! This is War!"_ Meowth translated Pikachu Clone's words to everyone.

Aichi activated his Psyqualia to try to talk to the pokemon. "Pikachu, everyone. Humans and Pokemon can live peacefully. Please, believe in me." Aichi said. Despite all his efforts, it was ineffective and all the clone pokemon agreed to the war.

Mewtwo looked at the moon. " _We are the moon, we are nothing more than a reflection of the sun. It is best for us to go in hiding."_

"So you do understand… Mewtwo." Aichi mumbled happily.

" _Still! There is a world out there. A world that we don't belong in! It isn't fair that we have live in hiding, just because we didn't come in the world the same way! Beyond this darkness, is a beautiful world."_ Pikachu Clone said with tears, which was again Meowth translated. " _You are lucky! You know that world, don't you!? You were born in it and live in it however you want! That isn't fair!"_

" _We are what we are. We will remain here and live in peace."_

"Mewtwo, I'm sure there will be a time when there would be a safe world for both pokemon, clones and human can live together safely." Aichi said. Mewtwo turned around ready to leave back inside.

"Mewtwo! Wait! Please don't leave." Aichi pleaded. Mewtwo left anyways. That was when Venusaur Clone wrapped his vines around Meowth, James, Jessie and Aichi.

" _Humans, lie! If you are going to stay here and hide, then do as you wish! Whoever wants to leave will leave!"_ Pikachu Clone declared.

"Pikachu! It isn't safe! Mewtwo wants to protect all of you! If you leave this island, they will try to lure Mewtwo! Please understand!" Aichi warned.

" _So be it! We'll fight through it! Take them to the dungeons."_ Pikachu replied. Aichi, Jessie and James were locked in the dungeon and everyone else left to get out off the island.

"No matter how many times I warned them, they still went." Aichi muttered to himself. A little while later, Mew appeared.

"Mew!" Aichi exclaimed. "Now you decide to show up! Help me get out, I need to help the clones." Mew played around Aichi.

"Mew, I'll play later. Just please, Teleport me there." Aichi said.

"That's Mew?" James asked. Before they can say anymore, Aichi disappeared with Mew.

"Wait! Take us with you!" But it was already too late.

When Aichi got to the island the clones, Meowth and Pikachu were in. They were already being attacked. "Mew, go run. You can't get captured." Aichi whispered. Mew nodded and left. Aichi ran out of hiding and blocked the two Pikachus and the two Meowths from one of the electric paralysing balls.

"Ah!" Aichi cried as he fell to the ground, he tried to stand, but fell back down. Another one was shot and Aichi blocked it again.

"It's the kid. He knew Mewtwo and seemed to be familiar with it." Domino pointed out. Aichi was still blocking all four from the shots, slowly starting to give in to the paralysis.

"Domino! I told you! I won't let you get your hands on these clones, Mewtwo or anyone!" Aichi shouted as he got hit by another one.

"Oh, but you're mistaken. You are the perfect bait, capture all of them." Giovanni ordered.

"Run!" Aichi ordered. The four ran as Aichi fell on the ground. Some grunts placed a metal ring around him keeping him nice and restrained.

"After taking five of the blasts, it must put you paralysed for quite a while. That is just great." Giovanni said. Aichi gritted his teeth as he was dropped beside Giovanni, he just sat there unable to move his entire body.

"Mewtwo won't fall for your bait." Aichi said. Domino has already glided to her next mission.

"A human that Mewtwo trusts. What can make better bait?" Giovanni asked in front of Aichi's face. Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared and released all of the pokemon from the Team Rocket pokeballs. Then it turned to Giovanni who had hold of Aichi.

" _Aichi!"_

"Don't listen to him! I'm being used as bait, don't do anything he asks!" Aichi said. Giovanni pulled him by his hair up so that Mewtwo can see him clearly.

"So this human is of value for you, Mewtwo? I expected more from a pokemon that claims it hates humans." Giovanni grinned.

" _Giovanni, release that boy."_

"No, Mewtwo!" Aichi shouted.

"So you will willingly be captured for this human?" Giovanni asked intrigued. Mewtwo hesitated with the answer. "I expect you have increased your strength since we last met. Luckily, I have new technology to deal with it, if you were planning on taking him back by force." Two machines flew up and electrocuted Mewtwo, who fell to the ground.

"Mewtwo!" Aichi cried as he was released and dropped on the floor. "Stop this!"

"You do have exponential power, but your Psychic powers don't affect machines. You would need to prove your power." Giovanni said. One of the grunts behind him pressed a button and another attack was sent.

" _Don't underestimate my power."_ Mewtwo easily shielded itself and thrown the machines back.

"Splendid. You've proved that machines are no match for you. So we will take out battle to that island." Giovanni said. "I'm sure there is pokemon there for you to save and I'll be taking him there too."

Aichi was looking to the side and spotted many Team Rocket blimps and grunts going there. "Mewtwo…" Aichi muttered as he tried to move his paralysed body.

"A human that Mewtwo is fond of. You may still prove to be useful after I control it. Hearing your voice ordering it will keep Mewtwo from fighting the control I'll put on it." Giovanni thought.

"I will never help you!" Aichi shouted. "I'll never join Team Rocket!"

"'Never' is a powerful word. Your use of 'never' will prove not to be true. If I can control pokemon, I can assure you that I will be able to control a mere human." Giovanni responded with a smile. Aichi's eyes widened. His body was starting to respond again, but he wanted to hide that until he the time when he tries to control Mewtwo.

" _DoubleO 9, I have captured the trainers and all the pokemon living on this island."_

Mewtwo used its Psychic to lift up everyone, but Aichi was still on the plane with Giovanni. "If you need to go, go without me." Aichi said. Mewtwo nodded and flew to the island. Giovanni pressed a button.

"Mewtwo is heading your way, DoubleO 9." Giovanni notified as they followed closely behind. The machines functioned again and followed along.

"You won't get away with this!" Aichi said. He was still pretending to be paralysed.

"Oh, I think I already have." Giovanni replied as that got to the location.

" _Release the young ones."_

"Sorry, but you would need to take it with my boss." Domino answered as Mewtwo turned to Giovanni.

"So, are you ready to obey my orders?" Giovanni asked.

" _I would much rather leave this world than be your pawn."_

"That's too bad. I'll just have to use your clones for experiments and I'm sure, they will leave the world once we're done with them." Giovanni responded.

" _Leave the rest alone, only take me."_

"Mewtwo! No! Don't!" Aichi shouted. The machines combined together to create a blue energy sphere in the middle.

"Step into that. It will enhance your powers and mold your will for my purposes." Giovanni explained.

" _Your purposes?"_

"Don't even try to destroy it, we can always build new ones. But if you rebel, your little friends will pay the price." Domino said. Suddenly, an electric surge came out of Aichi's restraint and hurt him. Domino also used her rose to shoot an electric ball to Pikachu and Pikachu Clone.

" _I will do as you say."_ Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo! Don't you dare! If you do, he will destroy the world!" Aichi warned. Mewtwo kept walking forward and got so close that only one step was left. "Mewtwo!" Aichi swiftly jumped off and entered the energy sphere pushing Mewtwo out.

"Ah!" Aichi cried as his Psyqualia activated without his consent. The band around him broke as electricity held his arms and legs apart.

" _Aichi!"_

"No!" Aichi cried as a large amount of energy came out of the energy sphere, it turned purple and Aichi admitted a high degree of energy.

"That boy. He seems to have unlimited inner energy." Domino pointed out after seeing the waves of energy.

To Aichi, it felt like everything was getting ripped out of him. His Psyqualia was out of control and he felt it slowly get even more powerful.

Giovanni looked around. "This place wouldn't be that bad to build a base. We'll make preparations."

" _Aichi! Your body can't handle that much strain! I need to take your place!"_

"No! You aren't going to get controlled! I promised we will meet again! I wasn't thinking of these circumstances! I wanted to see you happy and not alone!" Aichi shouted. The energy sphere started to change back to blue, Aichi's Psyqualia was overpowering it. Soon he fell out of the sphere and Mewtwo ran to catch him.

Aichi's eyes were dull. "Mewtwo… Get away…" Aichi muttered. He clenched his head, it looked like he was fighting something.

" _What did you do?"_

"He overpowered the machine, but how? It deactivated before it can fully break his will." Giovanni said in amazement. Mewtwo turned back to Aichi, he was in a lot of pain.

" _What is happening to him?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Until all his will is drained out of him, he will never be able to rest. Although, there is something you can do to convince me to end his pain." Giovanni replied.

" _And what is that?"_

"Enter the energy sphere in his place. Only then would I help ease his pain." Giovanni answered. Mewtwo looked at Aichi before turning to the energy sphere. Mewtwo took a step forward. "That's it. Enter it."

"Mewtwo… Don't do it!" Aichi shouted. He looked around and all of the pokemon were already being dragged away by Domino. Mewtwo entered completely and Aichi's pain stopped. "The thing that was trying to take control of me, stopped."

Mewtwo was lifted up as electricity restricted it. Making the sphere turn magenta. Mewtwo groaned as Aichi got up. "Mewtwo! I'll stop this!" Aichi shouted. A grunt threw a band at Aichi and it caught him once more. "Mewtwo!" He was dragged a glass capsule where he was trapped there near Giovanni's computer equipment and chair.

"You will have a front seat to witness Mewtwo bend to my will." Giovanni said. Aichi banged on the glass, but it was to no avail. Mewtwo was still struggling to keep control.

* * *

 **~Vanguard World~**

Once Aichi fell unconscious, Kai spoke to the staff. As he was talking to the staff, he laid Aichi down on a bench to the side of them.

"Aichi's alight. Just before the third game, he came into my waiting room and told me he wasn't feeling well." Kai said.

"Would he need at infirmary room?" The staff asked.

"No, it's fine. We can bring him to his dorm room, it's not too far from here." Eric replied. He just walked out of the bleacher section with Leon and Koutei.

"There are free rooms in the infirmary. There is rarely any injuries, so if that is your concern, you won't need to worry." The staff said.

"No, it would be best if he just goes to his dorm. He recovers best if he isn't stuck in an infirmary." Koutei replied. Luckily, nothing was happening to Aichi in the pokemon world that would make his face look distressed on his real body.

Kai knew that he should hurry before something was going to happen in the other world. "Thank you for concerning yourself with Aichi, but he should be just fine. We've been friends with him for so long, we know him better than anyone." Kai said. He carried Aichi on his back.

"Please be careful." The staff said as they left.

"We will."

They were walking on the streets to get to Aichi's dorm in silence. "So, are you going to explain anything to me?" Eric asked.

"I would appreciate an explanation as well, Kai. You seem to be the only, one that understands what's happening to Sendou." Leon agreed. Koutei also nodded.

"That is a story that I'm not sure of myself. I don't understand why this is happening either. If you want to know, then you need to ask Aichi himself, I'm still waiting for him to tell me everything." Kai answered.

"But you must know something." Eric said.

"Yes, I do. But if you want me to tell you, fight me for my knowledge. Only Aichi's closest friends and family know that this is even happening. Since even Koutei and Leon doesn't know, you can understand how exclusive this is." Kai explained.

"So, you want a fight?" Eric replied.

"Kai just wants to see how serious you are about Aichi. And you need to be very serious if you want to beat Kai in a cardfight." Koutei responded.

"I might not have known him my whole life, but with the year I spent with him, he is the kind of guy that will put anyone before him. Whether it is complete strangers, his opponents or friends. I want to the person that takes care of him because he is truly one of a kind, no one is like him, someone needs to watch over and take care of him since he won't do it himself." Eric explained.

"Sendou is one to care about others, he surrounds himself with a variety of people." Leon agreed.

"That is why he has such a big circle of friends. His uniqueness draws us in." Koutei added.

Kai turned to Aichi. "Mewtwo… Don't be alone anymore." Aichi mumbled in his sleep.

"He is helping his friend. If he didn't want to help them, all of us would be even more worried. He will run into the front lines and burden himself with other's burdens even if they're halfway across the world. It would be out of character to see anything else." Kai explained.

They finally reached the dorms and they went straight to his room. They laid Aichi on his bed. "Let's have our card fight. When I win, you will tell me everything." Eric said.

"Alright, don't be surprised if you lose." Kai answered.

"Don't worry, I have the heart to help Aichi." Eric replied. They both took out their decks and had their card fight.

By the end, after all Eric's efforts, he didn't stand a chance against Kai. He got crushed and burned to the ground by Kai. "Ummm… Have you ever beaten Aichi in a card fight?" Koutei asked.

Eric sank into depression. "No, not even once." He answered. "He didn't want to practice with me before the match."

"I saw your determination to know the truth about what's happening. I will tell you, come into his room." Kai said with a lowered voice.

"Kai is being unusually nice today." Koutei whispered to Eric. They entered the room to see Aichi in pain. He was was sweating and holding in a scream.

"Aichi!"

"Sendou, is hurt." Leon pointed out as burn marks appeared on his face.

Kai ran to the bedside. "He wasn't hurt last time!" He said.

"I don't want to hurt you… Please listen to me…" Aichi muttered. His pain calmed.

"He seems to be okay now." Kai said. He got cold water into a small bucket and also a cloth. He started to treat the burns, Aichi flinched a little when the wet cloth touched him, but he seemed fine.

"Anyways, how do I start? Last time this happened it was three years ago, after finishing his first year of high school. He was more distracted than normal, only later did I find out he was hearing someone or something call him." Kai started.

"What do you mean?" Koutei asked.

"He told me that he heard something like a 'mew'. I told him to try to ignore it, but it really became real when we started our card fight. During our cardfight, he suddenly fainted just like he did after the match today. But before the final game, he made his way to my room to inform me beforehand so that I can cover for him." Kai explained.

"So he didn't want anyone to worry about him." Leon said.

"Yes. Last time this happened, we used Ren's Psyqualia to find out what was happening. We had him contact Blaster Blade, he was the one who told us that when he was young, he was called by Mew to help the other world. His spirit was teleported into the other world and he will wake up once he has resolved the problem." Kai answered.

"So all we can do it wait for him to wake up." Eric responded.

"Yes."

"What if he doesn't resolve the problem? Is he going to be asleep forever?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Kai answered.

"There is no need to worry. Sendou has been through more difficult situations, he will return back here." Leon assured.

"True, Aichi always pulls through tough situations. There is nothing he can't solve." Koutei agreed. Kai finished treating Aichi's burned and they looked better already. He looked up to see Aichi's weak and hurt face.

After a while of waiting, Leon suddenly felt something. "What's wrong?" Koutei asked.

"Sendou's Psyqualia… It is suddenly accelerating power." Leon answered.

"His Psyqualia?" Kai asked.

"Psy-what-ia?" Eric replied. Suddenly, Aichi's phone rang inside his bag. Kai took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Ren." Kai informed as he answered the call.

" _Aichi!"_

"Ren must've felt his Psyqualia too." Leon said.

"Ren." Kai responded.

" _Kai? What is going on? I feel Aichi's Psyqualia, but from this distance, this can't be possible."_ Ren said.

"The same thing is happening from three years ago, he is asleep right now." Kai answered.

" _His Psyqualia is getting more powerful from wherever he is?"_

"Seem so." Kai answered.

" _I'll get in contact with Chris to see if he is feeling the same thing. He is a brainiac, so he might be able to figure something out."_

"Alright, I'll call you if anything else happens." Kai answered. The call ended.

After a while, Aichi's Psyqualia calmed and returned untraceable again. "His Psyqualia is weakening again. That should be a good sign." Leon said.

"You guys can go to your hotels, I can watch over him for the rest of the time." Eric suggested.

"No, we'll stay here until Aichi wakes up." Kai responded as he wiped Aichi's sweat off his face. They all waited there for Aichi to wake up. They occasionally had card fights, but they were more or less watching over Aichi.

* * *

 **~Pokemon World~**

Mewtwo was losing its fight and drooped its head down.

"Mewtwo! Don't give up!" Aichi shouted from the glass capsule he was in. He watched as Mewtwo became mentally weaker.

"That's it, Mewtwo. My will is stronger than yours, accepted it and do as I say once more." Giovanni said. Construction was already starting on the island.

"Wait! If you construct anything here, it will contaminate the water." Aichi informed.

"I am well aware of that, but I can't have my ideal spot of a Team Rocket base be stopped for sympathy for water." Giovanni replied.

"This will end up being a mistake. Don't be a fool, the pokemon rely on this water to survive." Aichi said.

Giovanni stood up from his seat and faced Aichi with a mad face. Aichi's determined face stayed consistent. "Watch your mouth, boy. You must not understand your predicament here. I will be taking you to a research lab and there, you will be mind controlled and thoroughly look into your power." Giovanni said.

"I'm not scared of you. You don't have a strong enough will to defeat Mewtwo's strong will." Aichi responded. "If you were unable to even control me, you will not be able to control Mewtwo."

"We will see about that, won't we?" Giovanni answered as he sat back on his seat with a smirk. Aichi tried breaking the glass once again, but it was futile. Nothing he did would be able to break it.

"Mewtwo, don't give up! You must fight it!" Aichi shouted.

" _Aichi's voice… It sounds… I feel strength from his calls…"_ Mewtwo thought as it started to struggle a little bit. It was still too weak to break free.

"That's it, Mewtwo. You can do it." Aichi said. Giovanni looked at him in surprise.

" _That is not possible. Mewtwo is responding well to him."_ Giovanni thought. " _I mustn't let him give Mewtwo mental strength any longer."_

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, boy." Giovanni said as he pressed a button. Aichi didn't feel anything different, but he knew something has changed.

"What happened?" Aichi asked as he looked around to see any differences. There was nothing he can see that changed.

"Mewtwo, he has left you alone. Just like any other human, but I will stay by your side." Giovanni said. Aichi's eyes widened.

"No! Mewtwo! Don't listen to him!" Aichi shouted banging on the glass. " _That button made this capsule sound proof. Mewtwo won't fall for it!"_

" _Aichi has… Abandoned me…?"_ Mewtwo thought.

" _Aichi… Say something…"_ Mewtwo mumbled sadly. There was no answer. " _Aichi…"_

"There must be something I can do to communicate." Aichi said. Then he remembered, his Psyqualia. He activated it, but he soon had a massive headache. " _Bare the pain. I have to last long enough to develop a connection to Mewtwo."_

"Mewtwo!" Aichi called. Then his connection reached Mewtwo. " _Mewtwo, I'm here. There are soundproof walls around me, but… I'm here! I'll always be by your side!"_

" _You're pained…"_ Mewtwo responded.

" _I want you to be fine… I'm fine, I have a small headache. Nothing serious."_ Aichi replied. Giovanni was looking at the construction reports and didn't pay attention to Aichi.

Aichi's headache accelerated the longer his Psyqualia was activated. " _I'm here. Break free, Mewtwo."_

Giovanni suddenly started to panic as he saw pokemon flying into to disturb the construction. "What is this!?" He shouted.

" _There are pokemon here. Then, was it my Psyqualia that informed them of this?"_ Aichi thought. Ash, Misty, Brock and all the Pokemon soon made it to the place where Mewtwo, Aichi and Giovanni were. Aichi's Psyqualia forcefully deactivated as he started to exceed the danger time.

"Just… Enough… Time…" Aichi mumbled as he fainted. Butterfree destroyed the glass with gust. The glass took three Butterfree to have enough power to break it.

"Retreat!" Giovanni shouted. Butterfree carried Aichi back to safety as Giovanni escaped.

Everyone worked together to destroy the devices binding Mewtwo, freeing it and allowing it to fly.

" _Mew~"_ Mew appeared from hiding and flew around Mewtwo.

" _Mew?"_

" _Mew~?"_

" _Did you call Aichi to come back to this world?"_

Mew nodded with glee. " _Mew~"_

" _You're going to take him back to his world now… I see, he isn't safe in this world. It would be safe if he forgets all about me, wouldn't it?"_

Mew shook its head. " _Because of him, I know that there is no need for battle. I know that humans and pokemon, pokemon and clones. They can all get along. His purpose is done in this world."_

"That isn't true, Mewtwo." Aichi's spirit appeared as his body started to disappear. "Mewtwo, your memory gives me strength. I may not be able to promise we'll meet again, but I'm glad you understand now."

Aichi sent a warm smile at Mewtwo. Mewtwo smiled back. " _You are saying, goodbye."_

Aichi nodded with watery eyes. "Mew was the reason I was brought into this world. Now that you are at peace, my ambition here is resolved." Mewtwo started to tear up. They fell from its eyes, it was like time stopped for everyone else except for Mew, Aichi and Mewtwo.

Aichi wiped the tears off Mewtwo's face. "Don't cry. I was happy to see you again, you have an entire life to live. A life that you weren't able to live. Don't cry about something as small as this." Aichi tried to keep his tears in too.

" _I will help pokemon and humans coexist in peace. That is my new purpose in life."_

Aichi nodded and smiled happily as the tears in his eyes escaped. "Goodbye." He said as his spirit disappeared.

Time continued as suppose to, by then Mew disappeared leaving Mewtwo with Ash and the others.

Meanwhile, Aichi has returned back home.

* * *

 **~Vanguard World~**

Aichi woke up in his bed. It was early morning already, he saw Leon and Koutei sleeping beside his bed. They heads rested on their arms. They were sleeping on a sit up position. He turned to see Kai sleeping on the table in a similar manner.

" _Did they stay here all this entire time?"_ Aichi thought. It seemed to be early morning. Aichi sat up on his bed carefully, he was trying not to wake Leon and Koutei up. Kai heard the rustling of the bed sheets and woke up.

"Aichi, you're awake." Kai whispered. Aichi turned to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling great." Aichi answered as he cautiously got out of his bed. "Did all of you watch over me the entire night?"

"We fell asleep around 6. You seemed to have calmed around that time, so we just took the time to sleep then." Kai explained.

"Thank you. I think that was the last time. I'm sorry to make you worry once again." Aichi responded.

"As long as you are okay. We won't be as worried as we normally would." Kai said. "Your roommate got you some food for when you woke up. How about you eat?"

"Alright. After that, would you mind having a card fight with me? In the special match, I wasn't able to focus right on that moment. I want to have fun in the moment." Aichi challenged.

"You're on." Kai answered.

* * *

And so… Aichi's life returned to normal. What challenges will he have to face next? Leave some suggestions and I will probably write story on it!

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, ChaosDancer12!**

 **This is the final addition to this 2 shot adventure. I hope you enjoyed it because it was fun writing it. I hope that you have a good birthday and have a beautiful and delicious cake! I'll be finishing the second part of XY Vanguard soon... Hopefully... So that is another thing to be excited about, I guess.**

 **My birthday is actually coming up soon too!** **A week and a day. I can't wait for cake! :3**

 **Anyways, that is the last of Mewtwo's Resolve. I didn't die yet, just not finishing a lot of stories. I promise to be back with another story/sequel soon.**


	3. Void's Attack

Aichi was in America packing his things to leave to Japan to help out with the Under 20 tournament. He felt his Psyqualia activate and Blaster Blade's card glew.

" _My Vanguard, there is evil growing. Danger awaits in your vacation. Please reconsider your decision."_ Blaster Blade informed.

"I said that I would help, so I'm going," Aichi responded while continuing to pack. His Psyqualia deactivated and Blaster Blade's card dimmed before stopping glowing.

"Hey, Aichi! I'm going out for dinner! Are you coming?!" Eric asked from outside his room.

"No! I'll get my own dinner later." Aichi answered.

"Alright!" Eric responded. He left their dorm room. When he left, Aichi heard more footsteps entering.

Aichi heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He responded before turning to see who wanted to see him. Chris, Lee, and Ali walked inside.

"Chris, Lee, Ali! It's been a while." Aichi greeted. He dropped what he was doing and guided them to the couch outside and sat there to talk.

"How is university treating you?" Chris asked.

"It's been great. I had to go through some sleepless nights, but I'm happy that it is summer break so that I can help out with the Under 20." Aichi answered.

"Right… Aichi, you need to tell me about the babes around here. Actually, you're charming in your own way; do you have a special girl of your own?" Ali joked.

"I have studying and assignments to work on. I have too much work in my hands already." Aichi responded nervously.

"Well, I don't mind meeting older women. Maybe I can find someone." Ali said.

"No, it's fine. There is no need to do that for me." Aichi responded passively.

"I think we should get to why we're here," Lee suggested.

"Right. There is someone you need to watch out for when you return to Japan." Chris informed.

Aichi looked at him confused. "Who is it?" He asked.

"His name is Kazumi Onimaru," Ali answered.

"The previous Under 20 champion?" Aichi responded.

"Correct. Ibuki has been looking into him, but he couldn't get much information about what's happening yet." Lee explained.

"I see…" Aichi said. "Does it have something to with Cray and the units there?" He asked.

"It's definitely possible, that's why he asked for your help," Chris answered.

"He needs Psyqualia?" Aichi responded. "Can't Ren, Leon or you be more help than me?" He asked.

"You are the strongest of all of us. If anyone can find out what's going on, it's you." Chris replied.

"I'll see what I can do to help," Aichi said.

"Have you eaten anything yet, Aichi?" Ali asked.

"Not yet. I was packing my things for tomorrow." Aichi answered.

"You shouldn't delay your meals, Aichi," Lee informed.

"I know. I just want to make sure I have everything I need for tomorrow." Aichi responded.

"How about you come eat with us and finish your packing later?" Chris suggested.

Aichi thought a little. "Sure. It's more convenient than eating later." He agreed.

"Great! We don't really know the area well. Where is the best place to eat?" Ali asked.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" Aichi asked. "There are some really good Japanese and Italian restaurants around here if you're interested." He suggested.

"I haven't eaten Italian food for a while," Chris said.

"Let's go there then." Aichi agreed. "Let me get my wallet, I put it somewhere in my room I think." He said standing up from the couch.

"We'll treat you," Chris said.

"You don't have to-" Aichi responded.

"Who knows how long it would take you to find the wallet and we are really hungry." Ali denied cutting off Aichi.

"Thank you, I'll treat you guys next time." Aichi thanked. They walked out the door. Aichi picked up his key from the shelf beside the front door and locked the door behind them after closing the lights.

They walked to the front entrance of the dorm building. "Hey, Aichi. Leaving for dinner?" The man sitting at the front desk asked.

"I'm just going to eat with my friends; Chris, Lee, and Ali," Aichi answered.

"Eric won't be happy when he finds out you're hanging out with your other friends the day before you go back to Japan." The man said.

"I know, but I didn't expect them to visit me," Aichi responded. "We'll get going then." He said, waving at the man before walking outside with Chris, Ali, and Lee.

"You really made yourself known here, Aichi," Ali commented.

"Not really, the only reason people know me around here is because of the special Vanguard program that goes on alongside everyone's primary program. For now, the Vanguard activities died down because everyone had to work on their final assignments. I still tried to find time to play Vanguard though." Aichi explained.

"How is the FICA working for you?" Chris asked.

"I haven't had any problems since I got it," Aichi answered.

"Chris can exchange your beta version for the latest one," Lee informed.

"No, it's fine. I don't think that is necessary." Aichi replied.

"I'm sure Chris can pull some strings so you won't have to pay," Ali assured.

"No, that isn't what I'm worried about," Aichi said with a smile. They reached the restaurant, it was really close to the campus.

"Have you met up with Kai yet?" Chris asked.

"He has been busy with the Euro League. I haven't seen him since I last went back." Aichi answered.

"Right… and the time difference is pretty big right?" Ali said.

"Yea, but he said that he'll be returning to Japan soon to meet with the new leader of the Tatsunagi Corporation. We'll see each other there." Aichi explained.

"We're going to stay in America in case you need assistance from here. Ibuki wants to make sure that if he finds anything, we can act immediately." Chris said. The food was served to them.

"Sorry, since I'm going back, it must cause some trouble for you guys." Aichi apologized.

"You don't need to feel bad for everything, Aichi. Remember that you were called back to Japan by Ibuki." Lee said.

"Right… but I actually am excited to meet the new leader of the Tatsunagi Corporation. Ever since Takuto disappeared, I was wondering who led the company." Aichi responded.

Chris took out his laptop from his bag. "Well I did some research and it seems his name is Nome Tatsunagi." He tapped and brought up his notes. He turned the screen to face Aichi.

Aichi saw the pictures and the notes. "He does look a lot like Takuto." He commented. "Could he also be a being of…" he lowered his voice.

"We have reason to believe that like Takuto, Nome also traveled here from Cray to be an observer." Lee agreed.

"I see… could Kazumi Onimaru be connected with Void in any way?" Aichi asked.

"There is a possibility, but since none of us had a full conversation with him before, we can't make the assumption," Chris answered.

"If anyone can figure things out, it's you. But watch your back." Ali said.

"Thanks, I'll try to build an image of Kazumi Onimaru for you guys." Aichi thanked. They soon finished eating.

"Is your hotel this way too?" Aichi asked.

"Yea, it is only a little further from your dorm from here," Ali answered.

"We'll see you off tomorrow since we are close by and have nothing important to do yet," Chris said.

"You don't need to if you don't want to. My flight is at 9:30 in the morning." Aichi informed.

"In the morning? Isn't it better to take a flight at night?" Ali asked.

"Well… If I did, then it will be really late in Japan. Ibuki said that he would be waiting for me at the airport." Aichi explained.

"I understand, will your family be there too?" Chris asked.

"No. My mom told me that she was a little busy and Emi said that she was doing something, I'm not sure what though." Aichi answered.

"I'm sure she's just practicing with her team before the Under 20s," Ali said.

"Emi is participating?!" Aichi exclaimed.

"That's right. She's on Kamui's team. She didn't mention anything to you?" Lee replied.

"No, she didn't. Kamui mentioned that he was participating when we were talking on the phone." Aichi answered.

"It's too bad you turned 20 before the Under 20s began. You probably could've won the tournament." Ali said.

"I wouldn't go that far. Why didn't you guys join?" Aichi asked.

"Well… we wanted to let new unknown card fighters take the stage and show everyone what they have." Chris answered.

"I see, the new generation of card fighters are strong. I guess we shouldn't stop them from getting acknowledged." Aichi agreed with a smile. They soon reached the dorm building.

"We should sign in at our hotel," Lee said.

"Right, I should finish packing. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Aichi responded while waving.

"See ya," Ali said.

"We'll make sure to be at the airport to see you off," Chris added. Then they began walking towards their hotel.

Aichi walked inside the dorm room building. He used his student card to enter the building without using the security calling bell and bother the security guard. He walked to his room and found that Eric was back.

"You know if you were going out to eat my friends and I could've waited for you," Eric said.

"Sorry, Eric. I didn't plan to eat with Chris and the others. I didn't even know that they were coming." Aichi responded.

"I got takeout for you, but you've already eaten. I guess I'll eat it tomorrow." Eric said.

"Sorry," Aichi repeated nervously.

"It's all good. You need to finish packing right? I looked inside your room and it was a mess in there." Eric said.

"I know. I'm going to finish now." Aichi replied.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi woke up early to make sure he had everything for that day. He stayed up late packing and organizing his room so he was tired, also he was messaging Ibuki about the details of the U-20. He was going to carry a backpack onto the plane with him, he put his passport and ticket into the small front pocket of the bag. He kept his phone and wallet inside his jacket pocket.

Aichi changed into his middle sleeve high-collared blue jacket and jeans. He stretched before walking to the washroom to finish getting ready before the long plane ride.

Eric soon woke up and walked outside stretching and yawning. It was 8:00. "Are you ready to go, Aichi?" He asked knocked on the washroom door.

"I'm ready," Aichi answered. He opened the door.

"You look tired. What time did you sleep last night?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure, but I fell asleep after I was done packing and cleaning up my room," Aichi answered with a yawn.

"Will you be alright? You look really worn out." Eric said.

"I'll be fine. Once I board the plane and get settled I can get all the rest I need." Aichi assured. He picked up his bag and pulled his luggage to the front of the door. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Chris, Lee, and Ali.

"Good morning, Aichi." They greeted.

"Good morning," Aichi responded a little drowsy.

"You should leave soon, in case any delays show themselves," Lee said.

"We just need to wait for Eric. He's getting ready right now. He wanted to see me off." Aichi explained. He pulled his backpack strap over his shoulder and took the handle of his suitcase as he saw Eric walking to the door. It was 8:15.

A taxi van took them to the airport. During the ride, Aichi was trying to stay awake. The ride wasn't too long. Aichi was sitting at the front seat. Everyone, even the driver noticed that Aichi was exhausted.

"Ibuki emailed me earlier and told me that he was talking to Aichi until late at night. He sounded pretty worried about Aichi because he definitely didn't get enough sleep." Chris whispered as Aichi began to doze off.

"He is really putting in the effort to help out," Eric commented. Aichi completely fell asleep midway to the airport. Ali leaned forward and saw that Aichi was fast asleep.

"Seems like he's asleep already," Ali commented waving his hand over Aichi's face before sitting back at his seat.

"We'll just wake him up once we get to the airport," Lee said.

"Right, he needs as much sleep as he can get." Chris agreed.

"Aichi should really stop worrying about everything," Ali said getting comfortable in his seat.

"I think he just wants everything to be perfect so his friends wouldn't have to worry about anything. When he was working on his final assignment, he made such an effort and made sure his entire group was on track." Eric explained.

"That sounds like typical Aichi to me," Ali said.

They soon reached the airport. "Hey, Aichi. Wake up. We're at the airport." Ali informed.

Aichi slowly woke up and yawned. "I must've dozed off." He said. He was about to pull his wallet out to pay the taxi driver.

"You don't need to worry about the pay, your friend paid for you already." The driver said pointing at Chris.

Aichi turned to Chris. "Thank you." He said to the bus driver after they got out of the taxi and pulled out his luggage from the back. The bus driver drove away.

"I can pay you back," Aichi said.

"No, it's enough that you're helping us with this. We know you are busy with your studies." Chris assured.

"I wanted to go back to Japan soon anyway. I really don't mind helping out." Aichi responded. They walked inside the airport and ate breakfast before Aichi went through security.

"See ya, Aichi. We'll take care of things here." Ali said.

"I'll leave it to you guys then, bye," Aichi responded. He walked into the security station walking out of his friend's sights. It was 8:40. After going through security he waited at the gate to sign in and board the plane.

There were some cardfighting tables around the waiting area, but it didn't seem like anyone played Vanguard. There was still half an hour before the scheduled time, so he took the time to look over his deck. He didn't want to fall asleep in case he missed his flight, so he tried to keep himself occupied.

When he began to doze off, he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump and wake up. "Hey, you're might miss the plane if you fall asleep-. Wait! Aren't you Aichi Sendou?!" The man asked as he saw Aichi's face.

"That's me. Thanks for waking me up." Aichi thanked. He looked at the time and noticed that there were 10 minutes left. Once he saw the man face to face, he felt the tension and something evil inside the man. But he looked like a completely normal person.

"Not a problem. Actually, I was wondering if I can see your Blaster Blade card. They are so rare that I was never able to see one for real." The man said.

"Um… here," Aichi replied nervously looking for Blaster Blade and handing it to the man. The man admired the card, but what Aichi missed was the smirk on his face. Blaster Blade's card was engulfed in darkness.

Aichi suddenly felt something inside himself and groaned. "Is something wrong? Here, that card really is amazing!" The man said. He handed Blaster Blade back looking completely normal.

"I'm alright. Thank you." Aichi replied while taking Blaster Blade's card into his hand. He felt something different but disregarded the feeling.

"You're looking a little pale. Do you need me to get you some water?" The man asked.

"There's no need. I just need a little rest, I haven't been able to get enough sleep lately." Aichi answered.

"You should know your own limits, Sendou. Don't push yourself to the brink of exhaustion." The man responded.

"I know. My friends always tell me to look after myself more." Aichi answered. Suddenly, sign in began opening. The man and Aichi got in line and entered the plane together.

"Where is your seat, Sendou?" The man asked.

"Um…" Aichi responded looking at his ticket. He turned and found his seat. "Looks like right here." He answered.

"What a coincidence, my seat is here too." The man said holding out his ticket.

"That's great," Aichi responded.

"Would you mind if I take the aisle seat?" The man asked.

"I don't mind," Aichi answered sliding his suitcase up to the top holding shelf. He then slid inside with his backpack.

"Thank you." The man thanked. Aichi nodded with a smile, but he couldn't shake the feeling of an evil presence in the man. The man put his suitcase on the top and sat on his seat. Aichi looked really tired, he leaned his head on the side. "You seem exhausted. You should take the time to rest." The man said.

Aichi noticed the growing evil inside the man, making him feel weaker. "This evil presence…" He muttered. He turned to the man and saw a sinister smile. "It's too much…"

"You don't look too good, Sendou. You should really rest, I'll take care of everything. You don't need to worry." The man assured.

"This presence… it feels like when Leon was possessed by the… Void…!" Aichi said.

"That's right. You figured it all out. But it's too late now." Void replied. Aichi soon fell unconscious. "Now then… I'll bring you somewhere no one will be able to save you. Also it just so happens that it's perfect timing since my plans are just beginning." He explained quietly. He held Aichi's forehead and darkness spread around his head.

* * *

When Aichi woke up, he was lying inside a dungeon in a cave. He got up scratching his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked. He slowly got up and walked around. He stood at the bars and pulled on them.

"I can't get out of them from here," Aichi said. He looked outside to see if there were any clues to where he was.

"Is anyone here?!" Aichi cried. "Please help me is there is anyone!"

Something familiar walked into Aichi's view. "Wait! That is!" He exclaimed. It was a Rhyhorn. "That's a Pokemon! That means…"

He activated his Psyqualia. "Mew! Mew! Help me!" He called.

" _Mew?"_ Mew suddenly appeared and tilted its head in confusion.

"I understand you don't know what's happening, but can you help me out?" Aichi asked.

" _Mew?"_ Mew tilted its head even more.

"Can't you teleport, Mew?" Aichi asked. Mew nodded. "Can you use teleport to get me out of here?" He asked. Mew looked at him for a while before flying over to the bars and getting knocked back by something.

" _Mew!"_ Mew cried. Mew seemed like it was hurt by dark energy.

"Are you alright, Mew?" Aichi asked worriedly. Mew shook it off before floating back up.

" _Mew."_

"That's good. Can you get any help?" Aichi asked. Mew nodded but stood there for a while. "Are you sure you're alright Mew?" He asked. That was when Mew disappeared.

Aichi couldn't help, but to laugh a little. " _As playful as always."_ He thought. He deactivated his Psyqualia and sat to the side waiting for Mew to come back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the plane landed in Japan. Void left Aichi's unconscious body inside the plane for the attendants to find him. Void felt that it would be more convenient for him to just be found and taken to the hospital and keep the suspicion really low.

Soon the flight attendants found Aichi still on his seat asleep. "Excuse me, mister. We've landed in Japan." She informed. Aichi didn't answer. "Mister! Wake up!" She added. She tried to shake him awake. Aichi's upper body fell over and that was when she knew something was wrong.

"Mister! Are you alright?!" She asked panicked. Aichi didn't respond at all. "Someone! Call the ambulance!" She cried.

"Mister! You'll be alright! Hang in there!" She said.

Meanwhile, outside, Ibuki was waiting at the lobby for Aichi to come out. He thought it was weird because Aichi's plane landed a while ago.

"Where is he?" Ibuki asked himself. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Ren.

"Hello."

" _Ibuki! Where are you?"_ Ren asked panicked.

"I'm in the lobby waiting for Sendou," Ibuki said passively after hearing Ren's tone of voice.

" _I'm hurrying to the hospital right now! You should go there too, it seems like something happened to Aichi!"_ Ren informed.

"Wait! What happened?!" Ibuki exclaimed.

" _I'm not sure. I got a call from Aichi's family, it seems something happened. They got caught up with something so they asked me to go see him for them."_ Ren explained.

"I understand, I'm going now," Ibuki said.

" _I'll call you as soon as I find out what happened,"_ Ren replied.

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Ibuki said before hanging up.

" _What's going on? This can't have something to do with Kazumi Onimaru?"_ He thought. " _I can't cut to conclusions. We have to check on Aichi first."_

* * *

 **~At the Hospital~**

Ren reached the entrance with Tetsu and Asaka by his side. "Hello, we're here to see Aichi Sendou." Tetsu requested from the front desk lady while Ren and Asaka stood there waiting.

"Mr. Sendou is getting checked on by a doctor at the moment. You are welcome to wait outside his room: 113." The desk lady explained.

"Thank you." Tetsu thanked before signaling Ren and Asaka to follow. They quickly walked through the hallway to see Aichi through a window of a hospital room. He was lying there unconscious while a doctor was checking on his mind neurologically.

The doctor was writing things down on a piece of paper, but there wasn't any life support equipment meaning that his life wasn't in danger. "It looks like he's just unconscious." Asaka pointed out.

"Could it be…?" Ren thought.

"What is it, Ren?" Asaka asked.

"It's just that… doesn't this feel awfully familiar to what happened last year? When he fell completely unconscious because he was in another world?" Ren pointed out.

"It does seem to be the same." Tetsu agreed. "If that's so, all he needs is time."

The doctor soon walked out looking completely stumped. "How is he doctor?" Tetsu asked.

"I can't pinpoint a cause of why he lost consciousness. He is completely healthy and there is nothing out of the ordinary in any of my tests." The doctor explained.

"Okay, thank you." Tetsu thanked. The doctor bowed his head before walking away.

"Little does he know." Ren joked. They walked inside and Ren decided to call Ibuki for a status update.

" _Hello? How is Sendou?"_ Ibuki asked.

"He seems to be alright. But Asaka, Tetsu and I probably have the most of the situation figured out. We'll explain everything to you once you get here, but you should know that he is completely fine." Ren explained.

" _That's great…"_ Ibuki answered with a gasp of relief.

"Hey, you weren't blaming yourself for this were you?" Ren teased.

" _I hoped that putting too much burden and stress on him caused him to be that way,"_ Ibuki said.

"You don't need to worry. It is completely unrelated to that. Also, Aichi can handle anything you throw at him. He wouldn't collapse because of something like that." Ren assured.

" _I'll be there in twenty minutes. We'll talk then."_ Ibuki informed.

"Alright, bye," Ren replied before hanging up the call.

Ren stretched before moving to Aichi's bag which was beside his suitcase. "Looks like I should look further into this." He said digging into Aichi's bag.

"Ren… that is really rude without permission from Sendou." Tetsu scolded.

Ren pulled out Aichi's deck. "He isn't here to approve right now. It's more important for us to see if there is something more to this." He replied. He looked serious and Tetsu and Asaka could tell.

"Ren, you are awfully serious about this." Tetsu pointed out seriously.

"Well, the last time and the time before, Kai was taking care of investigating what's happening. But now he isn't here, so I need to get serious to make sure there isn't something more than what we already know." Ren explained. He looked at Blaster Blade's card and felt that it was different somehow. "Huh?"

"What is it, Ren?" Asaka asked.

"There is something different about Blaster Blade's card," Ren answered troubled.

"What do you notice different?" Tetsu asked.

"I don't really know what it is, but it is different from the last times I've seen Blaster Blade," Ren answered. He activated his Psyqualia but was repelled by dark energy. "What's going on? I can't speak to Blaster Blade."

"You can't talk to Blaster Blade with Psyqualia?" Asaka asked.

"This energy… it feels familiar." Ren pointed out. "It feels like the dark energy of the Void."

"Are you saying that Sendou wasn't simply summoned there by a creature of the other world, but it was the Void?" Tetsu asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but I don't know if it's true. That's definitely the impression I'm getting." Ren answered.

Aichi then began groaning and shuffling in his sleep. "We can't help him on this side. All we can do is make sure the Void doesn't come back." Ren said.

"We should stay alert and be ready for anything." Tetsu agreed.

"Right." Asaka agreed.

Ren contacted Emi and Aichi's mother to make sure they knew what was happening with Aichi to put their minds at ease.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon World, Aichi was confronted by Void. Void was just a clump of black mist in a body form. "Void! Release me!" Aichi demanded.

"All I really need is for you to stay here and stay out of my way. But… since you are already so vulnerable to my power since I got rid of that pest, Blaster Blade… I might as well make you serve me." Void said. Void began to move closer to Aichi.

"I won't let you!" Aichi replied. He tried to move away from Void, but black mist restrained him.

"There is no running away." Void said. Aichi struggled to break free as Void held out its hand. "This might hurt if you resist."

Aichi watched with a hint of fear in his eyes. When suddenly, Void began moving weird and released Aichi. "What is this?!" Void exclaimed unable to move. Aichi looked to the side and saw Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!" Aichi said in surprised. Mewtwo used Psychic on the wall behind Aichi to break it.

" _The bars are protected by something, jump through the wall, Aichi,"_ Mewtwo informed. Aichi ran to the opening and looked down to see how far the ground was.

" _Do what Mewtwo says! If I don't…"_ Aichi thought to himself. He took a breath and jumped. He was falling but was soon caught by a Charizard. Aichi recognized the Charizard immediately. "You're the Charizard that Mewtwo created…" He said surprised.

"Charizard~" Charizard didn't seem too happy to see him.

Aichi smiled. "It's nice to see you again." He said. "Thank you for saving me."

"Charizard~"

Soon Mewtwo and Mew appeared flying beside them. " _Mew~"_

"Thank you for getting help for me Mew," Aichi said as Mew flew in whirls playfully.

Aichi turned to Mewtwo. "It is really nice to see you again Mewtwo. How have you been?" He asked happily.

Mewtwo turned away to try to hide its feelings. " _You should be more careful. You couldn't have possibly got into that situation when you while you are alert and cautious."_ Mewtwo responded.

"I know, I made some mistakes on the way. You don't need to worry." Aichi said.

" _I'm not… I wasn't worried."_ Mewtwo corrected. Mewtwo turned to see Aichi smiling.

"Anyways… What happened to the Void?" Aichi asked.

" _Void…? It disappeared after you escaped."_ Mewtwo answered.

"Void disappeared? So Void just let everyone leave?" Aichi replied.

" _It seems like that's the case,"_ Mewtwo answered.

"But that doesn't seem like something Void would do. Void would at least try to get something out of it." Aichi responded.

They soon reached Mewtwo's hideout, Aichi saw all of the clones that he met before. "Hello, it's really nice to see all of you." Aichi greeted with a smile. The clones didn't share the same enthusiasm. Then Aichi remembered that they didn't trust humans. The clones surrounded him cautiously to make sure he wouldn't do anything.

Aichi just sat there passively so that he won't provoke them.

* * *

Meanwhile when Ibuki reached the hospital. He walked to Aichi's room and saw that he was still unconscious. Ren, Tetsu, and Asaka were still standing there waiting for Aichi to wake up.

Ren was fiddling Blaster Blade in his hand. "Blaster Blade…! Answer me already…!" Ren whined.

Ibuki walked inside the room. "How is Sendou?" He asked.

"He's fine," Ren answered sounding impatient.

"Tell me what's going on," Ibuki said.

"Well, to put it simply Aichi is in another world right now. He's been like this before, I'm pretty sure three times already. All I know is that something from the other world always takes him to that other world. But this time, I have a feeling that something else is at fault." Ren explained.

"Something else?" Ibuki asked.

"I feel Void's energy in Blaster Blade's card," Ren informed. "Blaster Blade hasn't been answering me and I don't know what is going on…! I can't stand it!" He whined.

"Ren, can't you search for Blaster Blade on Cray?" Tetsu suggested.

Ren jumped in excitement. "Right!" He exclaimed. He activated his Psyqualia and transported everyone to Cray.

"This is…" Ibuki said.

"Yes, this is Cray," Ren said. They were inside the United Sanctuary castle. "Come on, let's see if any of the other Royal Paladin units know what happened to Blaster Blade."

They walked inside the castle. They were walking through a long corridor and caught the attention of the other units including some Shadow Paladins.

"That's the Shadow Paladins' Vanguard."

They spotted knights flood the corridor signaling the king's arrival. Alfred soon walked inside from the throne room, the Royal Paladins bowed down, while the other units just stood there silently. "This is our chance!" Ren whispered enthusiastically.

Ren moved to the center of the corridor. "Hey! Alfred! I need to ask you something!" Ren shouted.

"Ren!" Everyone began to whisper to each other.

"You can't speak to the king in that manner-!" A knight exclaimed. Alfred held his hand for silence.

"Ren Suzugamori, what is it you need?" Alfred asked.

Ren's expression turned serious. "I need to see Blaster Blade right at this moment." He requested.

"Blaster Blade has disappeared. We've created a search party. Please informed Aichi Sendou that I wish to speak with him." Alfred answered.

"Well there is a problem, Aichi is unconscious and is in another world. That is why we need to talk to Blaster Blade." Ren explained. Ibuki, Tetsu, and Asaka walked out of the crowd to join Ren.

"We've put all our efforts into locating Blaster Blade-" Alfred said. Suddenly darkness began to appear in the corridor.

There was an evil laugh echoing through the corridor. " _You will never see your Vanguard or your knight again, King of Knights. I made a note to keep them in my care."_ Void said.

"Void! Where did you take Blaster Blade and Aichi Sendou?!" Alfred exclaimed.

" _Actually funny thing is that I didn't even have to do much to fool your Vanguard. If he ever returns to your side, you should really teach him to be less trusting of others. He fell right into my hands and foolishly sealed the fate of his avatar and his own life."_ Void taunted.

"Don't speak foully about our Vanguard!" Alfred exclaimed.

" _But it's true. You'll never find them and it's just about time for Cray to finally fall as well."_ Void added before disappearing.

"I guess all we can hope for is that Sendou can handle this," Tetsu said.

"Right. We'll keep tabs on Aichi's condition. You should keep your faith in Aichi." Ren said.

"Yes, thank you Ren Suzugamori." Alfred thanked. Ren nodded and they returned back to Earth.

* * *

 **~In the Pokemon World~**

Aichi began to feel strange, it was like his consciousness was fading and his sight began to become blurry. " _What is happening…?"_ He thought.

The clones still guarding him noticed the darkness growing around Aichi. They began talking to each other in panic as Void appeared behind Aichi with its hands on Aichi's forehead. " _I bet you thought that I retreated, but something so weak couldn't possibly overpower me. Now… it is time for you to awaken as my servant."_ Void whispered in Aichi's ear.

The darkness began taking of Aichi and he cried in pain as his aura began to spill out darkness. "Mewtwo!" Aichi cried as his eyes dulled.

" _Now then, I'll send you off with some campaigns, ones that will keep you under my watchful eye."_ Void said. He took control of the Pokemon clones around him before disappearing. Aichi stood up lifelessly and walked to the other room to find Mewtwo. The Pokemon followed closely behind him.

" _This isn't right! Wake up!"_ Aichi cried from deep inside. He watched as he approached Mewtwo, who was looking out of an opening at the top of the mountain.

Mewtwo felt Aichi's presence and turned around. " _What do you-"_ Mewtwo noticed Aichi's lifeless expression and dull eyes.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip," Aichi ordered. Vines constricted Mewtwo.

" _What happened Aichi?"_ Mewtwo asked. Aichi didn't answer, all it can see was Aichi's unflinching gaze.

Aichi held his hand out. "Everyone, attack." He ordered. Mewtwo saw Aichi's shaking hand.

" _That isn't enough,"_ Mewtwo said using Psychic to stop all of the attacks and release itself from the vines. " _Aichi are you really going to go against me using the only Pokemon I care for?"_

Aichi didn't answer. The Pokemon all attack to silence it before what it was saying can affect Aichi. Mewtwo destroyed all of the attacks being careful not to deflect them back at its friends.

Aichi turned and began to walk away before finishing the job. Mew stood in the way. " _Mew!"_

"Move," Aichi ordered coldly.

Mew tilted its head. Aichi pushed Mew out of the way. " _What are you doing, Aichi? Are you running away? Does everything that happened before mean nothing to you."_ Mewtwo asked. Aichi didn't answer. " _If so, I will not hold anything back and deem you as just another selfish human. I will eliminate you now."_

Aichi's aura became more intense and a dark sword appeared in his hands. Black mist appeared from the sword as he slashed the air. Aichi turned and charged at Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to stop him using Psychic, but there was something about the sword that stopped the Psychic.

Mewtwo shielded itself from the sword. Darkness spread around Mewtwo, threatening to constrict around Mewtwo. " _I don't want to do this! Stop!"_ Aichi cried. Mewtwo saw Aichi's expression change as he jumped back causing the black mist to disperse and release itself from Mewtwo.

" _Aichi, wake up!"_ Mewtwo said.

Aichi clenched his head and dropped the sword. The sword disappeared. "Mewtwo! Stop me! I don't want to hurt you!" He cried.

Pikachu attacked Mewtwo as it was about to use Psychic to keep Aichi in check. Charizard pulled Aichi out of the mountain to retreat until Aichi was stably controlled again. " _Aichi! Everyone!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed as the rest of the Pokemon followed. The Void's energy kept Mewtwo from using Psychic to make them stay.

Aichi was taken to a small cave. Void returned. " _You did better than I expected, Sendou. I never thought you would be able to resist without Blaster Blade's help."_ Void commented. Aichi looked up with a fierce look of rebellion in his eyes.

" _Those are the eyes I like. The more you fight, the more satisfying it would be to control you."_ Void snicked.

"You aren't going to defeat Mew and Mewtwo no matter what you do." Aichi declared.

" _Just for you to know, I could've destroyed both of them anytime, but I didn't because it is more fun toying with you and seeing you work so hard to keep what little you have."_ Void chuckled. " _I think I'll wait until tomorrow to finish this. Until then, I'll work on you to perfect my control over you."_

Void reached out to Aichi, but Aichi whipped his hand to try to stop it from reaching his head. But it was no use, his hand went right through Void's forearm. He forgot Void wasn't a complete body, it was just a collection of evil essence.

" _Even you yourself know that you can't do anything to defy me."_ Void said.

"I won't give him! Never! As long as I have something to protect, I won't give up."Aichi replied.

" _What makes you think that they want your protection?"_ Void asked.

Aichi's eyes widened. He remembered how his friends always told him to think for himself and stop carrying their burdens. " _That's right… You're useless to them…"_ Void whispered in his ear.

Aichi shook his head. "No, I'm not! There is still a reason, Ibuki wouldn't be asking for my help if he knew that I couldn't help." He replied. Darkness surrounded him as negative thoughts began appearing him his mind.

Void kept toying with Aichi's mind, he wanted absolute control over him.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Mewtwo was standing at its usual place. Mewtwo looked back and saw none of its friends, Mewtwo was alone again. " _I can't let things end like this."_ Mewtwo thought. Mew was flying around the mountain playfully without care in its mind.

" _I may need Mew's help… My arch enemy…!"_ Mewtwo thought. Soon the cloned Pokemon, Aichi and Void arrived at the mountain Mewtwo was in.

Aichi looked broken and lifeless by Void's side. " _Mew,"_ Mewtwo said.

" _Mew~?"_ Mew answered tilting its head.

" _I- I need your help,"_ Mewtwo said.

" _Mew~?"_

" _I know you care for Aichi as well. All I need you to do is keep the other Pokemon occupied while I take care of this."_ Mewtwo said. Mew still had the playful smile and flew to the bunch of Pokemon clones. The Pokemon responded with their attacks, but Mew playfully dodged them.

Void had the same idea of what would happen, so Void carried Aichi to confront Mewtwo. " _My my… Great minds do think alike, don't they?"_ Void commented. " _I was hoping for this, Mewtwo… Sendou think very fondly of you, similar to his other close friends."_

" _I assume that you aren't here just to talk,"_ Mewtwo said.

" _Correct. Sendou, stand to the side. I'll handle this right in front of your eyes. That should be the last nail to lock you away for good."_ Void said. Aichi obediently stood to the side as they fought.

Void shot black mist at Mewtwo to restrain it. Mewtwo dodged it and used Psychic to restrain Void. " _Far too weak."_ Void commented.

Mewtwo's Psychic control broke and Void was freed. Black mist encased Mewtwo causing it to be incapacitated. " _Mewtwo…"_ Aichi thought as he stood there and watched.

Aichi was trying to snap out of it. Mewtwo felt the fight deep inside Aichi. " _You can never take control of him! He is the first human that I accept!"_ Mewtwo shouted.

Light began to return to Aichi's eyes as Mewtwo's younger self and his younger self were released from them. They met at the center of the room and joined hands. "Mewtwo…" Younger Aichi said happily. "We'll always be close. I'll give you the power to keep fighting. And I'll stay by your side, always."

Younger Mewtwo nodded with a smile as the light exterminated the darkness around them.

" _What?! No! There is nothing that can be this strong!"_ Void exclaimed as the darkness retreated. The essence that Void implanted inside Aichi also retreated from his body and disappeared.

"Thank you… Mewtwo. You saved me again…" Aichi said with a smiled. Mewtwo caught him as he was about to fall.

" _What do you mean again? You are the one always there to save me."_ Mewtwo asked.

Aichi's body began to turn translucent. By then, at the clones and Mew reached the room where they were. "I would love to stay and catch up, but I have things to do back there," Aichi said. "I'm just happy to see you again. You know… It's strange… When we first meet whenever I come back, you seem so cold like you didn't want to see me. But by the end, you always look at me like I saw you when we first met." He explained.

" _I'll change… I'll be different next time we see each other…!"_ Mewtwo said.

Aichi nodded with a smile. "That's good to hear… But I can't guarantee that we'll meet again." He replied. "I guess we'll never know… But my time is up. Bye, Mewtwo." He said with a smile.

Aichi disappeared into light in Mewtwo's hands. Mewtwo stood up and the clones looked at it worried. " _I'm going to change. I'm not going to keep hiding, I will protect all Pokemon, not just clones."_

* * *

 **~At the Hospital~**

Aichi woke up to see that he was in a hospital. "I'm in a hospital…?" He muttered. He turned to see food to the side, it looked cold.

He looked at the electric clock and saw that it was 5:00 AM. " _My Vanguard…"_ A voice called.

" _Blaster Blade! Are you alright?!"_ Aichi asked.

" _Yes, I'm safe because of the efforts of the other Royal Paladin knights. I am more concerned for you, My Vanguard."_ Blaster Blade replied.

" _I'm alright. There is no need to worry."_ Aichi assured.

" _That is excellent to hear. please be safe."_ Blaster Blade responded.

"Thank you… I will." Aichi replied out loud. His Psyqualia deactivated. He noticed the IV attached to him. "Ibuki must've been worried…" He said to himself. His stomach gurgled, but all he was able to do was lay there. He pulled himself up and reached for his deck that was to the side on a chair.

"My deck…" Aichi said. He looked through it until 8:00 AM when a nurse came to check on him. She performed the standard checks and warmed up the food for Aichi to eat. After a day, he was discharged and was ready to help with the U-20 tournament.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Tizzy!**

 **Sorry about the late upload. I'm posting this on August 4 2017 6:25 PM. But it's the thought that counts right? This is what happens when I get addicted to games... I end up writing 4000 words in one day. BUT! I got it done! I put so much effort into this and incorporated the idea that you mentioned to me.**

 **You have my best wishes for the year to come and I hope I didn't completely miss your birthday. I hope you enjoyed this special story for you.**

 **For an update, I think I will be posting Vanguard Burst on August 18 2017. I hope you will enjoy and follow the other stories I write. Thank you for reading and it won't be long until the new story comes out!**


End file.
